7 meses
by Garde18
Summary: Nunca te has detenido a pensar en tu vida, y caíste en la cuenta de lo mucho que puede llegar a cambiar con el tiempo, que todos tus planes iniciales y deseos a futuro eran muy diferentes a lo que ahora eres. Pues tanto Shizuru como Natsuki descubrirán lo que eso significa, en 7 meses el dicho "No pienso nunca en el futuro porque llega muy pronto" sera el mantra de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, solo la historia que a mi maquiavélica mente se le ocurrió.**

 **Prologo**

Manejaba su auto calmadamente saliendo del pequeño pueblo y se adentró a una carretera solitaria, ubicada en una pradera del inmenso bosque, minutos después pudo divisar por el espejo retrovisor un auto negro con las ventanas polarizadas, le pareció haber visto el mismo auto siguiéndolo desde hace horas, pero como creyó que eran paranoias suyas, lo había ignorado, hasta ahora. Intentaba concentrarse en el camino, pero no podía, pues cada vez que volvía a ver por el espejo retrovisor, le parecía notar que el auto se acercaba cada vez más a él, hasta que la parte delantera del auto ajeno estuvo a la altura de sus llantas traseras después golpeo contra ellas logrando así, que su auto se descarrilara y diera vueltas antes de que lograra estabilizarlo y frenarlo, pasado el susto inicial, dispuesto estuvo de bajar del vehículo para encarar y reclamar a la persona que casi había provocado un accidente, apenas y se quitó el cinturón, cuando otro golpe fue dado al vehículo, en el costado opuesto de donde él se encontraba, siendo empujado un par de centímetros, su cuerpo entero se sacudió por la fuerza del impacto, se ganó varios cortes en la cara y brazos por los vidrios, que rotos, salían volando en todas direcciones y su cráneo fue golpeado contra el timón y el parabrisas dejándolo aturdido.

Aun en el interior del auto, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer desmayado, pues algo le decía, el instinto quizá, que eso no había sido todo, que su agresor no estaba satisfecho solo con eso. Logro salir de su aturdimiento, y escucho claramente el sonido de un motor que se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaba el, sabiendo que vendría un tercer choque, intento abrir la puerta del piloto, pero tarde fue cuando el auto de su atacante impacto de nuevo esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes, justamente en el mismo lugar donde había chocado primeramente, y ya que no había logrado abrir la puerta, su cabeza golpeo contra el vidrio de la ventana, que no había logrado quebrase con el golpe anterior, la cual se rompió con el choque de su cráneo, haciendo que definitivamente ya no pudiera mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo.

Eso era todo, sabía que no podría salir de esto, aun siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintió como alguien abría la puerta del piloto, su cuerpo cayo como peso muerto al césped, un pie lo movió para que quedara boca arriba, con la poca fuerza que tenía logro abrir sus parpados, encontrándose así, con unos intensos ojos verdes que lo miraban con odio.

 **Hola gente, como les va.**

 **Bueno esta historia, es una que me había rondado en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, espero haber logrado captar su atención con este prologo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

En el mundo existen muchas clases de personas, los que tienen otra nacionalidad u otro color de piel, los que se definen por su religión y los que se diferencian por su raza, mas eso no es una excusa que podamos usar para rechazar a otra persona, aunque la sociedad se encarga de poner categorías que separe unos de otros: los que tienen más, los que tienen menos, y gracias a eso existe la discriminación; pero ahora quiero hablarles de aquellos que tienen su vida hecha desde el momento de haber sido concebidos, cuentan con la suerte de nacer bajo el yugo de un apellido prestigioso y la herencia de los que, ya fallecidos, dejan lo único que en su tiempo lograron reunir con su trabajo.

Este sería el caso de Reito Kanzaki, originario de Tokio, hijo de Kaoru y Henrietta Kanzaki quienes eran los líderes de la constructora más reconocida de Japón, la cual fue fundada por su abuelo, gracias a eso, él podía costearse toda clase de lujos y caprichos. Al ser hijo único, creció siendo el niño mimado de la mansión, así que estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, materialmente hablando, sus padres en un principio se dedicaban de lleno a su trabajo casi olvidándose de él, pero eso cambio gracias a un raro evento que ocurrió cuando tenía 4 años. Según lo recordaba, su padre solía viajar a Fukka, pues había abierto una sucursal en el lugar, era normal que cada cierto tiempo se quedara un fin de semana asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, más en el último viaje que hizo, al regresar, parecía estar sumamente afligido por algo, le pidió a su madre hablar a solas de un tema serio, ambos adultos se encerraron en el estudio que solían utilizar con motivos de trabajo y de esa habitación no salieron por aproximadamente 3 horas, siendo un niño muy curioso intento escuchar algo pegando su oído en la puerta, pero esta estaba hecha de un material a prueba de ruidos, así que no logro nada, cuando sus padres salieron del estudio supo por las expresiones de ambos que algo no andaba bien, aun así aparentaron normalidad al verlo. Así como presintió, los días después de ese momento cambiaron, su padre se encargaba de pasar más tiempo con él, y con su madre tenía toda clase de detalles, y la mujer en cuestión parecía bastante desconectada del mundo, como si se estuviera cuestionando un asunto muy serio, gracias a una conversación que escucho de la servidumbre, se enteró de que sus padres empezaron a dormir en cuartos separados. Más nunca llego a enterarse de que había pasado exactamente, razón por la cual decidió ignorarlo. No durarían mucho estos acontecimientos, solo paso un mes para que todo volviera a lo normal, o más bien a lo que era antes, lo único que se quedó de esa corta etapa, fue el hecho de que sus padres trataban de pasar más tiempo con él.

 **Tiempo después**

Reito celebraba sus 16 años a lo grande, utilizo la piscina de su mansión para la fiesta que había planificado e invito a todos sus compañeros de la secundaria, sus padres le dieron la libertad de que hiciera lo que quisiera diciéndole que regresarían al día siguiente de la celebración, para ese tiempo se podía decir que era un tipo muy petulante y ególatra, pues así como en su niñez, no había nada que se le pudiera ser negado, eso incluía a las mujeres que lo rodeaban y solían perseguirlo como si él fuera una estrella de cine, cosa que enardecía aún más su ego, pese a todas las personas que conocía solo tenía dos mejores amigos los cuales eran Sergey Wáng y Takeda Masashi, también venían de una familia prestigiosa. La fiesta dio inicio, el festejado paseaba por cada parte de la mansión siendo alabado e idolatrado por sus invitados, como debería ser, alcohol, música fuerte y mujeres hermosas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato con él, sin duda no había nada que arruinara su perfecta vida, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

Tan solo días después de haber hecho su gran fiesta recibió una noticia que definitivamente haría que su vida perfecta cambiara por completo. Su padre le dijo que necesitaba tratar un tema urgente con él, y lo llevo al estudio.

\- ¿Una hermana menor? – Preguntaba el joven incrédulo ante lo que su padre le había informado – ¿Cómo es posible que tenga una hermana de 12 años de edad? – volvió a preguntar queriendo una clara explicación del hombre que estaba sentado en un sofá individual frente a él.

Kaoru soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas hijo, pero hace 10 años tú madre y yo pasamos por una etapa que puso en peligro nuestro matrimonio… yo cometí una gran estupidez y tuve que luchar arduamente para no perderte, ni a ti, ni a tu madre – tomo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas – pero como notas, las cosas están bien ahora – Reito decidió interrumpirlo no queriendo alargar más el tema.

\- Podríamos ir al punto, por favor padre – pidió, más bien exigió. El señor Kanzaki suspiro de nuevo sabiendo que a su hijo no le gustaban los rodeos.

\- Te lo voy a decir pero no es una historia corta, así que te sentaras en el sofá con calma y escucharas sin decir una sola palabra – ordeno con severidad, dejándole claro que no iba tolerar otra falta de respeto, Reito sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer, al final si sabría qué fue lo que paso en ese tiempo, hizo lo pedido y lo miro instándolo a continuar – ¿Recuerdas que yo solía viajar a Fukka constantemente para vigilar que la sucursal siguiera por un buen curso? – asintió como respuesta – pues en esos viajes conocí a una mujer, era la camarera del restaurante que frecuentaba cuando estaba ahí, su nombre era Minako Minagi, con ella pude tener una bonita amistad; cada vez que viajaba, volvía a ese restaurante para comer y poder conversar con ella, era una buena persona, en sus ojos no había una pisca de malicia, por eso después de un tiempo quise ayudarla ofreciéndole un mejor trabajo en la sucursal que ahí tenia, con mejor paga obviamente, pero se negaba, diciendo que quería conseguirlo con su propio esfuerzo, cosa que yo respetaba, aunque aun así intentaba ayudarla sin que lo supiera. Minako sabía que yo tenía esposa y también que tenía un hijo, pero a tu madre nunca le comente nada de ella porque no quería causarle un disgusto, ya sabes lo celosa que es. Cuando viaje a Fukka hace 10 años, un día antes de regresar a casa, le ofrecí a ir tomar un par de tragos sin saber lo que pasaría solo por eso… –

 **Flashback**

 **Pov. Señor Kanzaki.**

 _Fuimos a un bar no muy lujoso, pues no quería hacerla sentir incomoda estando rodeada de hombres que se creen los dueños del mundo solo por tener dinero. El sitio era tranquilo, la música suave llenaba el lugar de una atmosfera que te relajaba al instante, así pues le invite a probar diferentes tragos dulces, como a ella le gustaban, en tanto yo tomaba whisky, entre conversación y copas, el tiempo se hizo efímero y me perdí completamente por el alcohol. Al día siguiente amanecí en la cama de una habitación de hotel, desnudo, con ella a mi lado en las mismas condiciones, entre en pánico, ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Esa pregunta se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, cuando ella despertó y se dio cuenta de la situación, de inmediato se puso de pie cubriéndose con la sabana intentando tomar distancia entre ambos, supe por su expresión que tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había acontecido en la noche._

 _\- Yo… etto… – la pobre intentaba hablar, pero nada coherente salía de sus labios._

 _\- No Minako, no digas nada… esto no fue enteramente tu culpa, debí haber guardado la compostura y sobretodo haber evitado que tomáramos demás – tome la responsabilidad por esto, había sido yo quien sugirió la idea ir a un bar primeramente, ella solo me miraba con una expresión de culpa._

 _\- Yo… no quiero ocasionarte un problema con tu esposa, mucho menos que creas que voy a pedirte algo a cambio de esto, te juro que esa… nunca fue mi intención – dijo en su defensa._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo lo sé, no voy a tomar represalias en tu contra por algo que no pudimos evitar –_

 _Después de eso, decidí que lo mejor era que nos alejáramos, siendo esa la última vez que estaría en Fukka, por eso le volví a ofrecer un puesto en la sucursal como prueba de mi arrepentimiento, me tomo tiempo pero al final ella acepto, ya más tranquilo por eso me dispuse a irme. En el avión de regreso pensaba seriamente lo que debería hacer ahora, sería buena idea que se lo dijera a mi esposa o debía callar, después de meditarlo llegue a la conclusión de que era mejor que se enterara por mí y no por otra persona, pues tenía muchos enemigos que harían cualquier cosa por verme destruido._

 _Cuando llegue y vi a mi hijo y a mi esposa, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía, ellos eran mi familia y posiblemente los perdería por mi estupidez. Pero estaba decidido a decirle todo a Henrietta, abrace a Reito deseando que este no fuera el último abrazo que compartíamos, al hacerlo pensé en el hecho de que no le daba el tiempo necesario, pero eso lo arreglaría después. Cuando termine de decirle todo a Henrietta, ella solo se puso a llorar y maldecirme, para después pedirme el divorcio, y yo me desespere, no quería perderla tampoco a mi hijo, le suplique de rodillas que me diera la oportunidad de arreglarlo, ella no respondió solo se quedó de pie analizándolo, y estuvimos así por horas que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente acepto y yo le asegure que no se iba arrepentir._

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Y fue por eso Reito que tu madre y yo actuamos de ese modo por todo un mes, tiempo que tomo el que ella me perdonara, con la condición de que no volviera a Fukka, a lo cual acepte – se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua – con Minako no volví a tener contacto hasta que ayer me llego una carta… de ella, donde me explica que producto de ese encuentro quedo embarazada… de mí, al parecer es una niña – una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios – me pide que vaya a conocerla y también me dice que aún tiene cosas que decirme pero es mejor en persona, yo quiero hacerlo y quiero que tú y tu madre me acompañen, ya lo hable con Henrietta y acepto, ahora quiero saber si tú puedes también –

Durante todo lo que duro la historia de su padre, Reito mantuvo una expresión indescifrable, aun le costaba asimilar el hecho de que su padre le fue infiel a su madre, era algo que nunca se imaginó, ya que su padre era un hombre de principios y amaba a su madre con intensidad, no pudo evitar pensar en todo el problema que se armó él solo, es decir, pudo simplemente no decirle a su madre lo que paso y seguir con normalidad, después de todo él dice que solo fue un error. También pensaba en la tal Minako, ¿por qué llamarlo justamente ahora y no 9 años antes?, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo?, eso solo lo hacía dudar de la supuesta bondad de la mujer, Reito no entendía como es que su padre fuera tan confiado, después de todos los aprovechados que se presentaron ante el cómo personas buenas para poder sacarle algo de dinero.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es tu hija? – Pregunto con tranquilidad, y por la cara que puso su padre, supo que no le gustó nada su cuestionamiento – ¿Qué? Estoy haciendo una pregunta valida. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es tu hija? No se han visto por casi 10 años, así que tampoco es muy seguro de que lo sea –

\- Minako nunca mentiría, mucho menos con algo tan serio como esto – defendió el señor Kanzaki.

\- Eso es lo que tú puedes creer, lo que ella quiere que tu creas, pero en lo que a mí respecta, si lo que esa mujer dice es verdad, ningún problema habría en que se realizara una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo – hablo con seriedad mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre – no se han visto en años padre, quien te dice que no ha cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron –

\- … Puede que tengas razón – accedió después de analizar las palabras de su hijo.

\- Claro que la tengo – hablo de forma calmada viendo que su padre empezaba a ceder – escucha, te acompañare también y los tres juntos como familia afrontaremos la situación, sea cual sea el resultado – termino su discurso viendo con satisfacción que su padre asentía, ese era una de sus cualidades, poder decir las palabras correctas para que sus progenitores cumplieran con su voluntad. Pues para Reito sería muy estorboso el hecho de tener una hermana, ya que eso significaría compartir la cuantiosa fortuna con ella, y eso no podía permitirlo, tenía una vida perfecta y ninguna hija bastarda lo arruinaría. Ya vería que hacer para convencer a su padre de deslindarse de esa niña si realmente resultaba ser su hermana.

Días después de esa conversación, la familia Kanzaki puso marcha a Fukka. Al llegar se instalaron en uno de los hoteles de su empresa, Kaoru pidió información acerca de Minako en la sucursal, a lo cual le informaron que desde hace meses había dejado de trabajar con ellos, esto debido a que se enteró de que sufría una enfermedad terminal que estaba acabando con su vida, el señor Kanzaki no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, de inmediato pidió que le dieran la dirección del hospital donde se encontraba.

La familia Kanzaki llego al hospital, y con ayuda de una enfermera lograron dar con la habitación de Minako Minagi, una vez frente a la puerta la enfermera les permitió el paso, cuando entraron se encontraron con una mujer de mirada felina en una cama, conectaba con tubos que le permitían seguir viviendo, la mujer se denotaba exhausta y aun así les sonrió sinceramente, pero sin duda lo que más les llamo la atención fue una niña de al parecer 12 años de edad, la cual estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su madre con un libro abierto en sus manos, la niña miraba con curiosidad a las personas que habían entrado, y a los Kanzaki se les fue todo vestigio de duda en cuanto vieron sus ojos, los cuales eran dorados igual que los de Kaoru, la diferencia era que en los de ella había inocencia y ternura teniendo forma felina como los de Minako, tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche el cual estaba siendo sujetado por 2 trenzas que caían por sus hombros.

\- Kaoru, que alegría me da volver a verte – la voz cansada de Minako hizo que los presentes volvieran a prestar atención a la mujer. El señor Kanzaki le sonrió y se acercó a ella a paso calmo siendo seguido por su esposa.

\- También me alegra verte – respondió una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Minako dirigio su vista a la agraciada mujer al lado de su amigo, quien tenía una expresión seria.

\- Usted debe ser la señora Henrietta, Kaoru no dejaba de hablar de usted, me da gusto poder conocerla al fin – Henrietta sonrió, sintiéndose muy incómoda al no saber que decir ante eso, cosa que Minako noto – lamento mucho los problemas que le pueda estar causando en este momento, pero nunca dude de que su esposo la ama y que por usted sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – dejo en claro. Henrietta suspiro intentando serenarse para responder.

\- Igualmente es un placer, mi esposo me conto acerca de lo que paso hace años, y déjeme decirle que no le guardo ningún rencor – trato de sonar sincera, no podía negar que hubo un tiempo en que odio a esa mujer por intentar quitarle a su esposo, pero ahora teniéndola frente a frente le costaba encontrar un rastro de malicia en ella, además estaba a puntas de morir, no puedes odiar a alguien que estaba cercano a la muerte, no era correcto. Su mirada se dirigio hacia la niña que seguía en su misma posición en completo silencio, detallo sus facciones dándose cuenta que era muy parecida físicamente a su esposo, le dedico una sonrisa, la niña no tenía la culpa de lo que paso al fin y al cabo, su gesto fue correspondido por la niña dejando ver una sonrisa infantil.

\- Les presento a mi hija, Mikoto Minagi – Minako volvió a hablar dándose cuenta del interés que le dedicaban a la niña, Mikoto se puso de pie dejando el libro a un lado e hizo una venia formal.

\- Es un gusto – dijo Mikoto una vez terminada de hacer la venia. Kaoru se acercó a la niña para verla más de cerca, pues para él un hijo nunca sería motivo de disgusto, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y la miro con ternura

\- Hola Mikoto, es un gusto conocerte también, mi nombre es Kaoru Kanzaki – le sonrió y se puso de pie, con su mano pidió a su esposa acercarse, la cual lo hizo también sonriendo – ella es mi esposa Henrietta Kanzaki –

\- Mucho gusto pequeña – dijo Henrietta, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de la niña.

\- Y él es mi hijo, Reito Kanzaki – con su mano señalo a Reito. El cual seguía parado en la puerta con una expresión seria.

\- Es un gusto Reito-san –

\- … – Reito no se inmuto, siguió observando a la niña con seriedad, esto estaba mal, podía notar por las expresiones de sus padres que la niña empezaba a gustarles, y para rematarla, la mujercita se moría, ahora sin duda sería imposible deshacerse de ella. Cuando dirigió su mirada a sus padres, estos lo miraban de forma amenazante, sabía que si intentaba hacerle un desplante a la niña, seria fuertemente regañado, por lo que cambio su expresión a una de serenidad – es un gusto Mikoto-chan –

\- Mikoto porque no llevas al joven Kanzaki a la cafetería, en lo que yo hablo con sus padres – la pequeña Mikoto asintió y se dirigio a Reito.

\- Por favor sígueme, Reito-san – pidió la niña antes de salir con él. Reito la seguía solo porque no conocía el hospital, de ser otro el caso hace mucho se hubiera ido de ahí.

El camino a la cafetería fue silencioso, una vez llegaron Mikoto pidió un pastel de chocolate y un jugo de naranja, Reito solo pidió un café, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Reito se decidió a hablar.

\- Escúchame niña, no es que quiera ser malo, pero es mejor ser sinceros. No te quiero cerca de mi familia, pero no es como si pudiera echarte, así que solo te lo dejare en claro, mis padres vendrán en un momento y posiblemente te pregunten si quieres venir con nosotros, por motivo de la futura muerte de tu madre – dijo con toda la intensión de lastimarla – en cuanto eso pase tú te negaras, me entiendes. Invéntales que ya tienes familia que te cuide o yo que sé – exigió como estaba acostumbrado, mirándola de forma amenazante, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Mikoto tomo un sorbo de su jugo sin siquiera inmutarse por lo que había dicho.

\- Yo podría hacerlo, si – hablo de forma despreocupada – pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – miro al joven de forma severa, quitando todo rastro de inocencia. Reito no podía creer que esa mocosa le estuviera retando, como si realmente fuera alguien, aunque no podía negar que esa mirada logro intimidarlo un poco, era bastante similar a la de su padre cuando este estaba enojado.

\- Lo que vas a ganar es que yo no te haga la vida miserable hasta que te vayas por propia voluntad – amenazo de nuevo, y al igual que antes Mikoto no reacciono de la forma que él esperaba, simplemente comió un poco de su pastel, antes de responderle.

\- Mira Reito yo no sé qué pienses de mí, pero déjame aclararte que no me interesa ser parte de tu familia, mucho menos portar el apellido Kanzaki – Reito no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por eso, cualquier persona en el mundo mataría por portar su apellido y esta mocosa lo rechazaba como si no fuera la gran cosa, aun así no interrumpió – si fuera mi decisión viviría con otra familia que es de mi entera confianza, lastimosamente ellos pasan por… severas dificultades que lo evitan, así que te propongo un trato – el pelinegro no mostró expresión en su rostro, solo asintió instándola a que continúe – yo tengo claro como tú que mi madre va a morir dentro de poco – el hecho de que dijera eso de forma tan calmada lo sorprendió – así mismo sé que tus padres me ofrecerán asilo en su hogar, por ser yo la hija bastarda de Kaoru – Reito se sorprendió más ante eso – por eso voy a aceptar la oferta de vivir con ellos –

\- Y según tú, cual es el trato en todo esto –

\- Simple, yo no tomare nada de la herencia de tus padres, pues a pesar de ser un Kanzaki, también soy Minagi, y los Minagi consiguen todo a base de esfuerzo, tampoco te fastidiare con eso de que somos hermanos, lo que hagas o no, no me importa, lo único que pediría sería un techo, comida y claro poder estudiar en una buena escuela, el resto me tiene sin cuidado –

\- ¿Y si me niego? – reto el pelinegro, interesado en lo que sea que Mikoto le fuera a decir.

\- Si te niegas – fingió pensarlo – pues una inocente y llorosa niña ira con los señores Kanzaki diciendo "el joven Reito me dijo que mi madre moriría, ¿eso es verdad?" – hablo con una voz sumamente aniñada – y por la forma en la que ellos te miraron antes, puedo dar fe a que saben lo venenoso que puedes llegar a ser, me creerán y al final quien tendría menos ventaja serias tú, después de todo, yo solo soy una pequeña niña de 12 años que esta por perder a su madre – puso la mejor cara angelical que tenía. Mikoto podrá ser todavía una niña, pero no era tonta, no por nada había nacido con una dotada inteligencia que le permitió adelantar 2 años en su escuela, por supuesto que sabía que su madre iba a morir, de eso hablo hace un mes con su sempai y aunque le dolía, logro entenderlo, y por supuesto que sabía que el señor Kaoru era su padre, era difícil no darse cuenta de ello con lo parecidos que eran, también sabía que no le caía en gracia al joven que tenía a su delante, pero no le convenía tener una rivalidad con él, era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, y sobretodo dejarle claro que con ella no podría jugar.

\- … – Reito no pudo evitar sonreír de forma irónica, esta niña sin duda era toda una Kanzaki, decir que no se sentía un poco orgulloso de eso, seria mentir, no iba negar que le chocaba el hecho de que lo enfrentara, pero analizando sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder, además quien sabe, podría ser divertido tener una hermana menor – Esta bien acepto, pero será mejor que cumplas con tu palabra – estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato, una vez terminaron con sus respectivos pedidos, fueron a la habitación de Minako.

Días después, lo inevitable se dio, Minako falleció siendo acompañada solo por su hija y dos jóvenes, una de ellas era la sempai de Mikoto y la otra su hermana menor, quienes eran amigas de ambas. Los Kanzaki habían tenido que volver a Tokio para arreglar todo lo relacionado a la estadía de Mikoto en la mansión, por lo que no se enteraron de eso hasta que regresaron a Fukka. A los señores Kanzaki les sorprendió que su hijo no se negara al hecho de que Mikoto se mudara con ellos, lo normal sería que invente mil excusas para evitarlo, eso hizo que se sintieran orgullosos de él, al creer que Reito lo estaba tomando de forma madura.

Pasado el funeral y entierro de la señora Minako, Mikoto fue llevada a la mansión, una vez la niña estuvo instalada, el señor Kaoru junto a su esposa, decidieron que era mejor decirle la verdad. Por lo que reunieron a toda la familia en el estudio.

\- Veras pequeña – empezó Kaoru, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta – hace años, tu madre y yo… nos juntamos para… beber un poco de… bebida para adulto – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, preso de los nervios – pero cometimos el error de tomar demasiado… y pues naciste tu –

\- ¿Quieres decir que tuviste un romance con mi mama estando ebrio? – hablo la niña de forma natural. Los señores Kanzaki casi caen de espalda ante lo dicho por la niña, cuando hablaron con Minako esta les dijo de su inteligencia avanzada y lo despierta que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, ahora notaban que no eran exageraciones.

\- Si… ano… yo soy tu padre y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho –

\- Entonces porque no estuviste conmigo cuando nací, ¿te molestaba el hecho de que fuera hija de otra mujer? – dijo de forma tan lastimera, que todos en el estudio sintieron una pequeña presión en el pecho, todos menos Reito, que solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír ante la magnífica actuación de la niña. El señor Kaoru abrazo a Mikoto de forma protectora.

\- No pequeña, no pienses eso, si no estuve contigo fue porque yo no sabía de tu existencia, de haberlo sabido habría dado todo para estar a tu lado – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se separó lo suficiente para poder verle los ojos – quiero remediar mi error, no puedo recuperar los años que no estuve para ti, pero si puedo estar ahora y crear recuerdos, por eso quiero saber si tu estarías dispuesta a permitírmelo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser una Kanzaki? – le pregunto sonriente. La pequeña Mikoto lo miro con tranquilidad.

\- Gracias por querer hacerme pertenecer a su familia señor, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo portar el apellido Kanzaki, y no es porque me disguste, es solo que… Minagi he sido desde que nací, es lo único valioso que mi madre me dejo, junto con sus enseñanzas y yo quiero seguir siéndolo, quiero honrar su memoria, y poner nuestro apellido en lo alto por mi propio esfuerzo – se mostraba decidida aun cuando tenía los ojos húmedos. Kaoru observaba a Mikoto completamente sorprendido, por un momento le recordó a su madre cuando esta rechazaba su oferta de trabajo utilizando las mismas palabras que la niña, no pudo más que sonreír, sin duda era hija de Minako.

\- De acuerdo, será como tú quieras Mikoto-chan –

Los años pasaron con normalidad, para que la niña no tuviera que responder preguntas incomodas, los señores Kanzaki dijeron a sus conocidos más cercanos que era una prima lejana de Reito, de la cual tuvieron que hacerse cargo al perder a sus padres en un accidente. Mikoto se ganó el aprecio de todo el personal de la mansión, pues muy a diferencia de Reito, ella los trataba como iguales, incluso la señora Henrietta logro tomarle cariño, Kaoru hacia espacio en su agenda para pasar tiempo con sus dos hijos y así asegurarse de que la familia se mantuviera unida, la niña fue aceptada en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Tokio, gracias a sus referencias que le dejaron en su escuela anterior pudo seguir su estudio con dos años adelantados, siendo la alumna más joven de su curso. Con Reito, su relación era muy parecida a la de un mudo y un ciego, cuando estaban frente a los señores Kanzaki aparentaban llevarse bien, pero la realidad era que se ignoraban, pues ese había sido el trato, cada uno seguiría con su vida, sin meterse en la del otro, así funcionaba para ellos. A sus 15 años se graduó del instituto, y consiguió muchas becas universitarias debido a sus notas, solo quedaba en ella la elección de su carrera.

Los señores Kanzaki querían que Mikoto eligiera arquitectura, al igual que Reito, para que en un futuro se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar, pero la chica tenía otros planes.

\- Ingeniería mecánica – informo la joven a su padre, cuando empezaron a hablar de ese tema mientras almorzaban. Kaoru se sorprendió ante la elección de su hija menor.

\- ¿Por qué esa carrera Mikoto? – pregunto Henrietta.

\- Bueno, cuando vivía en Fukka yo tenía una sempai que estaba interesada en esa carrera, y era muy buena en ello, y como pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pues le agarre el gusto también –

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres estudiar eso pequeña? – insistió Kaoru.

\- Sí, estoy segura – contesto de forma convincente.

\- De acuerdo, tengo algunos contactos en una universidad que se especializa en ello, mandare una recomendación para ver si te dan una beca – accedió.

\- Hum, gracias papá – luego de eso siguieron comiendo hablando de cosas banales.

 **Dos años después**

Reito ya estaba en su tercer año de carrera, había convencido a sus padres para vivir solo en un apartamento que estaba cercano a su universidad, gracias a eso tenía la libertad de salir cada fin de semana con sus amigos a un bar muy popular de la zona, en la cual hacían una competencia de quien podía conseguir más mujeres por la noche, pero ese día las cosas serían diferentes.

Sentado en la barra, con su mirada buscaba entre los rostros quien pudiera ser interesante, ya tenía en la mira a unas cuantas, hasta que logro divisar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos naranjos, la cual tenía un protuberante pecho y eso fue lo único que necesito ver para quererla en su cama. Se dispuso a terminar su vodka para ir por ella, pero fue detenido por la voz de Sergey.

\- Oh no, amigo. No se te ocurra, ella no podrá ser tuya, ni esta, ni ninguna noche –

\- ¿Acaso me estas retando? – dijo Reito con interés, Sergey solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Créeme te ahorraras muchas molestias – prosiguió el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se interesó Takeda.

\- Esa chica, tan hermosa como la ves… es lesbiana –

\- ¿Lesbiana? – pregunto Reito incrédulo.

\- Si, yo la conozco, se llama Mai Tokiha, estudia en la misma universidad que yo, creo que gastronomía, no estoy muy seguro, tenía fama por haber rechazado a la mayoría de los estudiantes varones de su facultad en su primer año de carrera, hasta que un día, ella misma se declaró abiertamente homosexual –

\- Que mala suerte, tan buena carne y resulta ser una desviada más – dijo Takeda con lamento.

\- Puedo conquistarla – hablo Reito con seguridad, para él, eso solo hacía más divertido el reto.

\- Reito, te lo digo en serio, no vale la pena, ningún chico, por muy "encantador" que sea, ha logrado sacarle siquiera un hola – Sergey trato de disuadirlo, aun sabiendo que cuando a su amigo se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había ser humano que lograra hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Quieren apostar? – ignoro lo dicho por su amigo, y mejor zanjo el tema. Takeda y Sergey se miraron para luego asentir.

\- Bien. ¿Qué apostaremos esta vez? – pregunto Takeda.

\- ¿Qué les parece esto, si en un mes no logras acostarte con ella, pagaras todos nuestros gastos en el siguiente viaje que haremos? – finalizo Sergey.

Reito solo sonrió, ¿un mes? Podría hacerlo en 2 semanas, pero mejor aceptar, así podría regodearse de su victoria con tiempo de sobra – Bien, pero si lo consigo ustedes pagaran todo lo mío, más caprichos claro –

\- De acuerdo, pero tienes que probar que lo hicieron, creo que con una foto o vídeo bastara – aporto Takeda.

Los tres accedieron al acuerdo, finalizaron esa noche llevando, a sus respectivos apartamentos, una de las chicas que lograron conseguir.

Al día siguiente, Reito estaba al frente de la universidad de Sergey, esperando ver a la hermosa mujer de la noche anterior. No tuvo problemas con faltar a la universidad, pues había sobornado a sus maestros para hacerle pasar las asignaturas sin necesidad de tomar el último mes de clase; con ayuda de un par de estudiantes, a los cuales les tuvo que pagar, supo donde quedaba la facultad de gastronomía, así como algunas cosas que podrían serle útiles más adelante.

Camino hasta el edificio, y pudo divisarla, la chica caminaba con 4 libros en los brazos, los cuales parecían pesados, después de caminar unos pasos esta se tropezó y sus libros cayeron al suelo, oportunidad perfecta para acercarse.

\- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo con voz amable y calmada.

\- Gracias – Se agacho a su lado y recogió los libros del suelo, pudo comprobar que no parecían, realmente eran pesados.

\- Vaya, es increíble que puedas cargar todo esto sin ayuda – hablo con sorpresa, teniendo 2 de los libros en sus brazos.

\- Si, me lo dicen mucho – no había molestia en su voz, estaba acostumbrada a que todos pensaran que era delicada por su físico. Intento tomar el resto de los libros, más el joven lo evito.

\- Espera, no fui criado para dejar que una dama cargara con tanto peso encima, por favor permíteme que te acompañe hasta donde necesites –

\- Oh, no es necesario, ya estoy acostumbrada – respondió con calma, pensando que era otro de esos chicos, quienes venían a hacerse los caballerosos, solo para sacarle una cita. Al ver la negativa de la chica, Reito decidió cambiar su jugada.

\- De acuerdo – le entrego sus libros – pero me podrías hacer el favor de decirme dónde puedo encontrar a la estudiante Mai Tokiha –

\- ¿Para que quieres saber de ella? – pregunto con algo de sospecha.

\- Es que estoy interesado en ingresar a esta universidad el otro semestre, pedí información en la dirección y me dijeron que la buscara a ella, porque era la encargada de hacer las guías a los nuevos estudiantes – termino su discurso con una ligera sonrisa. Mai suspiro, no tenía una excusa que la librara de eso.

\- Yo soy Mai Tokiha –

\- Vaya que suerte, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reito Kanzaki – le ofreció su mano.

\- El gusto es mío Kanzaki-san – estrecho la mano del joven – sígame, lo llevare a conocer las aulas más importantes –

\- De acuerdo, pero siendo que vamos a ir juntos, ¿me permitiría que le ayudara con sus libros por el tiempo que caminemos? – le dedico una sonrisa gentil, perfectamente ensayada. Mai lo miro un momento, y decidió aceptar su propuesta, realmente estaba exhausta de tener esos libros en sus brazos por casi media hora.

\- Esta bien, pero solo le daré dos libros – les dio los más gruesos. Reito los tomo y leyó los títulos con curiosidad.

\- Discúlpeme, pero ¿Qué carrera sigue? – fingió no saber para sacarle conversación.

\- Gastronomía, ¿Por qué? –

\- Hum, nada importante, solo me causa curiosidad el hecho de que estudiaras contabilidad e historia, es decir ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la gastronomía? –

\- Eso mismo digo yo – con esa respuesta ambos siguieron su camino, Mai le enseño todas las áreas importantes de la universidad contándole una que otra anécdota, Reito fingió escucharla todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente el recorrido termino – Bueno eso sería todo, ahora debo ir a clase, nos vemos Kanzaki-san –

\- Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su tiempo – le devolvió los libros, justo antes de que esta se alejara le hablo – oye – tomo una pausa viendo como ella se volteaba para mirarlo – realmente me divertí mucho contigo, y me gustaría que se repitiera ¿Qué te parece salir mañana a tomar un café o algo? –

\- Lo agradezco, pero no creo poder, tengo muchos deberes que hacer –

\- Entonces ¿puedes otro día? – insistió el pelinegro.

\- Mire Kanzaki-san… –

\- Solo Reito está bien – la interrumpió.

\- De acuerdo Reito-san, aunque concuerdo con el hecho de que nos divertimos, no tengo ninguna clase de interés hacia usted, así que lo siento, pero no se podrá – eso fue un golpe directo a su orgullo, pero controlo su expresión lo mejor que pudo.

\- Esta bien, respeto eso – tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un improperio – pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente – fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Mai lo vio alejarse y suspiro, al parecer tendría a otro baboso que se cree gran cosa molestándola, pues para ella no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que le prestaba más atención a sus pechos que a lo que decía, pero no tenía más opción que aguantar, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía cómo lidiar con esa clase de hombres.

* * *

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de la chica, su expresión cambio completamente, estaba frustrado, esa chica no iba ser tan fácil como lo creía. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ya había hecho la apuesta y ahora tenía una razón más personal, conseguiría acostarse con esa chica costara lo que costara, y después la desecharía, eso le ensañara a no meterse con el orgullo de un Kanzaki.

La semana paso, y no obtuvo ningún avance favorable, Mai se seguía negando a salir con él, y eso que había estado llenándola de toda clase de detalles, flores y joyas, ¿no es eso lo que toda mujer quiere? Al parecer Mai no, pues había rechazado sus regalos.

\- Esto es frustrante – comento con furia en el bar de siempre.

\- Te dije que no iba ser fácil – le dijo Sergey.

\- Parece que vamos a viajar a Miami sin gastar un solo centavo – hablo Takeda con sorna, Reito solo lo miro con furia.

\- Oh no, esto aún no acaba, tendré a esa mujer así sea lo último que haga – dijo con convicción, apenas era el comienzo.

Otra semana paso, con el mismo resultado, Reito estaba empezando a desesperarse, qué demonios necesitaba esa mujer para cederle una salida, había sido atento, consentidor, la llenaba de lujos cada vez que podía, pero nada, debería estar agradecida de que se tomara tantas atenciones con ella, pues con ninguna había llegado a esos extremos. Para librar un poco de su frustración se acostaba con las chicas de la misma universidad que parecían tener un interés en él.

Pero ese no iba ser su único problema, ese fin de semana sus padres lo habían llamado para tener un día familiar, y él no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos almorzando en los jardines, Mikoto tomo la palabra.

\- Disculpen, no quisiera amargar este día en familia, pero tengo algo importante que anunciar – al ver que tenía la atención de todos prosiguió – Estoy enamorada – hablo de forma natural, los Kanzaki se sorprendieron ante eso, ya que la niña parecía no mostrar mucho interés en el tema del amor.

\- Bueno, debo decir que no me lo esperaba, pero me alegro de que al fin te dieras una oportunidad, y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? – dijo Kaoru con curiosidad. Mikoto tomo aire para darse el valor de decirlo.

\- Seria afortunada papá, se llama Mai Tokiha, es una estudiante de gastronomía y es muy hermosa – finalizo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Los señores Kanzaki se quedaron callados intentando asimilar lo dicho, así que Mikoto era… lesbiana, eso sí que les sorprendió, por supuesto, sabían que en esta época era normal el tema de la homosexualidad, y no es que ellos sean anticuados, simplemente nunca se les paso por la mente que uno de sus hijos fuera por ese bando, se dieron su tiempo para analizar la situación. ¿Tokiha? Si no mal recordaban, los Tokiha son una familia muy influyente, debido a los múltiples restaurantes de 5 estrellas que tienen alrededor del mundo. Ellos mismos solían frecuentar sus restaurantes de Tokio, y pedir banquetes para eventos importantes. No estaría nada mal que los Kanzaki se unan con los Tokiha, sería muy beneficioso de hecho, ya teniendo todos sus puntos a favor, simplemente felicitaron a Mikoto y le desearon suerte para que pueda conquistar a la heredera de los Tokiha.

Por su lado, Reito estaba que no se lo creía, suficiente tenía con las trabas que la misma Tokiha le ponía, y ahora su hermana menor iba por las mismas. Pero lo de Mikoto era diferente, ya que ella quería algo más que solo físico, y él lo notaba, pero eso no le importaba, si Mikoto quería tener algo con esa chica, pues bien podría hacerlo una vez él haya ganado la apuesta, ya después podía hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Y dime Mikoto ¿Cómo conociste a Tokiha? – pregunto Henrietta haciendo que Reito saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- Pues en la universidad, hace una semana, era el receso y yo estaba haciendo mi camino para llegar a la cafetería… –

 **Flashback**

Mikoto caminaba a paso calmo, sintiendo su estómago gruñir, estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada en casi 2 horas y eso le estaba pasando factura. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, camino por el área que pocas veces solía frecuentar, ya que desconocía el hecho de que ahí preparaban comida.

 _"No sabía que tenían la carrera de gastronomía, de haberlo sabido hace mucho me hubiera acercado, para ver si me podían dar comida gratis"_

Detuvo su andar cuando su aguda nariz, percibió un aroma delicioso que le incitaba a buscarlo, y así lo hizo.

 _"Seguí a mi nariz, la cual me condujo a un aula donde los estudiantes hacen sus prácticas, y fue cuando lo vi"_

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero una de sus ventanas estaba abierta, ella se acercó y miro el interior notando que ese delicioso aroma, provenía de una olla de ramen recién hecho, el cual estaba ubicado en una mesa de trabajo, completamente solo.

 _"De inmediato se me hizo agua la boca, no deje de ver ese ramen hasta que la estudiante volvió a su lugar"_

Mai era la que había hecho el ramen, se había acercado al profesor para discutir acerca de su nota, y cuando volvió a su lugar, noto, por el rabillo del ojo, la presencia de alguien en la ventana, se sorprendió al ver una chica que, literalmente, babeaba observando la olla de ramen en su mesa, sintiendo un poco de pena decidió servir un plato de este para dárselo, creyendo que tal vez la chica no tenía el suficiente dinero para su almuerzo.

 _"Ella me dio el plato por la ventana, junto a unos palillos, y me dedico la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto"_

Mikoto le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo, y tomo el plato ofrecido, probó un sorbo y su mirada se ilumino.

 _"Era el ramen mas delicioso que había probado en mi vida, me lo termine al instante, cuando iba agradecerle a la chica que lo había hecho, ya no estaba"_

Mai volvió a su lugar, al ver como la chica comenzó a comer con ahínco, se dispuso a prestar atención a su clase, pero había notado que la chica seguía en la ventana observándola, minutos después se fue y ella se dedicó a hacer el siguiente plato seleccionado.

 _"Sabía que tenía que agradecerle de algún modo, así que corrí a la florería que estaba cerca de la universidad, aprovechando que hayan cancelado una clase debido a que el profesor no pudo asistir"_

Ya en la florería, Mikoto hablaba con la encargada, para saber qué clase de arreglo sería adecuado, se demoró un poco más de lo debido. Una vez tuvo las flores, volvió a correr a la universidad, para su mala suerte la clase de cocina había terminado, y los alumnos ya se habían ido. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, camino por los pasillos esperando encontrar a la chica de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió.

 _"La busque por los lugares más cercanos al aula, pero al no poder dar con ella, me resigne y fui a la clase que me tocaba, no sin antes guardar el arreglo en mi casillero con la esperanza de poder dárselo en algún momento"_

Al día siguiente, Mikoto volvió a la clase de cocina a la misma hora con otro arreglo de flores, ya que los que tenía se habían marchitado, pero ese día le tocaba a otro curso.

 _"De nuevo me decepcione, pero estaba decida a encontrarla, así que hable con los alumnos de gastronomía esperando que alguno me diera información, ahí me entere que su nombre era Mai Tokiha"_

Mikoto agradeció a los alumnos, quienes le informaron donde sería la siguiente clase de Tokiha. Salió corriendo directamente al aula de contabilidad, y espero a que esta terminara, cuando finalizo, busco con la mirada a Tokiha y cuando pudo divisarla se acercó a ella.

Mai caminaba con una cara de cansancio, ciertamente la contabilidad no era una de sus materias favoritas, mas todo cansancio desapareció, siendo reemplazado por sorpresa, cuando vio a la chica que había dado el plato de ramen el día anterior, con un arreglo de flores naranjas en sus manos.

\- Hola – saludo Mikoto.

\- Hola – Mai le respondió por inercia.

\- Siento si te sorprendo, pero solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer – le ofreció el arreglo, el cual fue aceptado.

\- Oh, no es nada – dijo a pesar de tener el arreglo en sus manos.

\- Claro que lo fue, tu ramen es el mejor que he probado hasta ahora, bueno exceptuando el de mi madre – una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo presente en sus labios – por eso tenía que agradecértelo como se debe – le sonrió con inocencia.

\- Bueno… de nada, además no podría habértelo negado, se notaba que tenías hambre – comento Mai.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto, a veces siento que la doble ración de desayuno no es suficiente – miro al techo recordando la gran cantidad de alimento que comía a diario, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo – perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Mikoto Minagi, un placer – hizo una venia formal con su presentación.

\- Igualmente, yo soy Mai Tokiha – la pelinaranja imito su acción.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría saber si podría hacerme compañía en mi mesa de la cafetería, para poder seguir hablando con tranquilidad – dijo con un poco de timidez.

\- Por supuesto – acepto Mai con una sonrisa.

En la cafetería se la pasaron hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, cuando el receso termino, Mikoto le pidió su número a Mai y le dio el suyo. Al momento que se dirigía a su clase, fue interceptada por un profesor, pues por haber estado en contabilidad, no asistió a su clase de matemática avanzada, el profesor le dio trabajo extra como castigo, pero aun así conservaba la sonrisa que tenía desde que se despidió de Mai, pues algo en ella se estaba empezando a sentir diferente.

Luego de ese encuentro le siguieron otros, ya que Mikoto había logrado que Mai le dijera sus horarios, y se dio cuenta de que había muchos recesos en los que coincidían, aprovecho eso para poder quedar con Mai en varias ocasiones, así como ir a la clase de cocina cuando le tocaba, para volver a probar otro plato hecho por ella. Al final de la semana, Mikoto se dio cuenta de que había un sentimiento más allá de la amistad en ella, que había comenzado a sentir desde que conoció a Mai, y siendo la primera vez que le pasaba, no lo pensó mucho para confesárselo.

Le pidió que la acompañara a los jardines, y reunió valor para decirlo.

\- Me gustas… y no como una amiga, me gustas más de lo que cualquier persona me ha gustado hasta ahora – un notorio sonrojo se instaló en su rostro, aun así miraba a la pelinaranja con firmeza.

\- … – Mai se quedó callada ante esa inesperada confesión – Mikoto… yo… – su rostro también empezó a ruborizarse. La pelinegra al notar la indecisión de Mai, se apresuró a hablar.

\- No estoy pidiendo una respuesta ahora, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte, por favor sal conmigo – extendió su mano donde había solo una flor naranja, de las mismas que le había dado la primera vez para agradecerle.

\- … – Mai tomo la flor sin decir nada, aun con las mejillas ruborizadas, le sonrió, siendo esa la respuesta que Mikoto necesitaba para iniciar su plan de conquista.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- La invite a salir el lunes después de clase, lo cual ella acepto, ahora solo me queda dar todo de mi para lograr enamorarla – dijo Mikoto dando por terminado su relato. Los señores Kanzaki solo le sonrieron dándole todo su apoyo.

Reito por el contrario, estaba incrédulo al saber que en tan solo una semana, Mikoto logro tener una salida con la chica, mientras que a él, le costaba captar su atención. Increíble, pero cierto, estaba siendo opacado por su hermana menor, aunque si le ponías el punto de que Mai era lesbiana tenía sentido, ya que una mujer normal nunca se habría resistido a él. Pero aún quedaba 2 semanas para cumplir su apuesta, y hasta que terminara este mes, él no se daría por vencido.

El día lunes llego, Reito había decidió espiar la cita de las chicas, para descubrir qué cosas le gustaba a Mai, y usarlo a su favor. Las vio salir de la universidad, parecían felices, se dirigieron al auto de Mikoto, y emprendieron su camino, rápidamente las siguió, se demoran unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a… ¿una feria? ¿Qué acaso Mikoto aún tenía 5 años? Bueno, si eso era cierto, entonces Mai también, porque parecía entusiasmada, pudo pasar desapercibido en todo momento que las siguió, las chicas se subieron a muchos juegos y Mikoto había ganado un peluche de dragón que le dio a Mai, después de eso se fueron a un restaurante cercano, el sitio se veía sencillo, demasiado sencillo para su gusto, pero ellas se veían cómodas, las observo conversar por al menos media hora antes de aburrirse, así que se fue, esto no le había ayudado en nada, ya que él nunca se rebajaría a ir a esos lugares que no eran de su nivel, de Mikoto podía entender que le gustaran, pues la chica había vivido 12 años junto a la clase media, pero de Mai no, siendo ella la heredera de los Tokiha, se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a los grandes lujos.

Otra semana paso, él seguía intentando conseguir una cita con Tokiha sin que su hermana se diera cuenta, pues lo último que quería era que sus padres se enteraran de que estaba intentando quitarle la chica a Mikoto. Pero los resultados seguían siendo los mismos, así como las salidas entre las chicas eran cada vez más constantes. Faltaba una semana para que la apuesta terminara, y para entonces ya se había cansado de hacerlo por las buenas, esa iba a ser la última oportunidad que le quedaba, solo necesita convencerla de salir una vez, solo una, y todo acabaría.

\- Hola Mai – intercepto a la chica, aprovechando el hecho de que estaba sola para hacer su jugada antes de que Mikoto llegara.

\- En serio de nuevo, no te cansas – dijo Mai con hastió, mientras miraba a los lados esperando que apareciera Mikoto para poder irse.

\- Sé que te he estado fastidiando este tiempo, pero te juro que esta será la última vez que te moleste – puso una expresión calmada, para que la chica se lo tragara.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto.

\- Solo quiero salir contigo, al menos una vez, luego de eso no volverás a saber de mí, créeme – levanto la mano derecha como quien hace un juramento.

\- … – Mai lo pensó un momento, si lo que decía era verdad, entonces podría estar más tranquila, ya no lo tendría atrás de ella, y ya no tendría que preocuparse de que Mikoto notara alguno de los regalos que este le mandaba, y que eran cada vez más difíciles de esconder – De acuerdo, pero si no cumples con tu palabra te va ir mal – saco su celular para marcarle a Mikoto, odiaba tener que cancelar su cita con ella, pero era mejor poder deshacerse de la molesta presencia del chico.

Reito sonrió, mientras internamente maquinaba su plan con la ayuda de la pequeña pastilla en su bolsillo, que pudo conseguir gracias a unos cuantos contactos.

Una vez Mai termino de hablar con Mikoto, dándole la excusa de un compromiso familiar de última hora, se subió al auto de Reito y se fueron. El pelinegro la llevo a una discoteca a la cual solía ir con sus amigos cuando el bar estaba fuera de funcionamiento, la ubico en una mesa algo apartada, la chica a simple vista parecía no gustarle para nada el lugar, pero aun así no hacia ningún comentario. Reito se dirigio a la barra para pedir un par de bebidas para ambos. Una vez las tuvo espero a que el barman se fuera y con discreción coloco la pastilla en la de la chica. Luego regreso con su acompañante y puso ambos vasos en la mesa.

\- Aquí están – se sentó en su lugar mirando a Tokiha.

\- Gracias – murmuro distraídamente, mientras observaba a las personas que bailaban.

\- Pareces disgustada – comento con la intensión de distraerla hasta que la pastilla terminara de disolverse.

\- No me gusta las aglomeraciones – se volteo a verlo, y de reojo pudo notar que en su vaso estaban formándose ligeras burbujas, volvió su mirada a la pista de baile, sabía lo que tenía su bebida, no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba eso con ella, aun así supo controlar su expresión, no podía creer que Reito llegara a tales extremos, pero uno no siempre termina de conocer a las personas, ahora no tenía más que devolvérsela, miro a Reito un momento, antes de sostener su bebida con la mano y antes de que llegara a su boca, fingió intentar ver a alguien detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Reito con curiosidad.

\- Perdona, solo me pareció ver a una amiga de la universidad – dijo casualmente.

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? – el pelinegro abrió ligeramente sus ojos y volteo su torso para buscar a la persona mencionada, esperando que no fuera Mikoto. Mai aprovecho eso para cambiar su vaso con el de él, agradeciendo que el contenido fuera el mismo, aunque estaba sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

\- No es nada, me confundí – informo para calmarlo, cuando este volvió su vista a ella, tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Reito soltó un suspiro de alivio, si Mikoto se enteraba de esto, tendría demasiados problemas con sus padres, aunque ahora más calmado, analizo de que Mikoto no era el tipo de chica que frecuentara lugares como este, pero claro, él no podría saberlo, ya que casi nunca pasaba tiempo con ella. Miro a Mai, la cual ya había tomado la mitad de su bebida, sonrió ligeramente, ahora solo quedaba esperar, le saco un tema de conversación para mantenerla distraída en lo que la droga hacia efecto y tomo de un solo trago su bebida.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos, y empezó a sentirse algo extraño, sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo parecía estar flotando, escucho como un susurro lejano la voz de Mai, la cual preguntaba si estaba bien, no sabe si le respondió o no, solo sabía que estaba muy cansado, luego sintió a Mai tomándolo del brazo para ayudarle a caminar, y de ahí ya no supo nada más.

* * *

El día siguiente llego, y el pelinegro despertaba con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, en un lugar que desconocía. Espero, acostado en la cama, a que el dolor bajara lo suficiente para poder sentarse, una vez pudo cumplir su acción, miro a su alrededor, ¿Qué demonios paso ayer? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Inmediatamente miro su cuerpo, estaba intacto y solo traía el bóxer puesto. Tomo un tiempo para recuperarse por completo, y analizo la habitación donde estaba, a simple vista era la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte, pero agradeció el hecho de encontrarse solo, intento recordar algo de la noche anterior, según sabia, estaba con Mai, le había puesto una droga para poder acostarse con ella y cumplir con la apuesta, ¿acaso lo había logrado?… no podría saberlo con seguridad, mas algo le decía que no. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba doblada, en la mesita de noche. Se vistió y reviso todo sus bolsillos, deseando que no le hayan robado, encontró su celular y lo prendió para ver si había algo ahí que pudiera ayudarle, después de buscar en todos sus archivos y no encontrar nada, se resignó, y justo después de eso le llego un mensaje de texto.

 _Espero que cumplas tu palabra y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí._

Eso era todo el mensaje, Reito no necesitaba buscar el número para saber de quién era. Suspiro sabiendo que por su seguridad, era mejor mantener su distancia con Tokiha, pero su orgullo herido se negaba, pues estaba más que claro de que la razón por la cual no recordaba nada, era porque de algún modo, Mai se enteró de su plan e hizo que al final el drogado fuera él, lo cual hizo que ya no pudiera cumplir con la apuesta, quizá no había logrado acostarse con ella, pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar por esta humillación.

La última semana paso, dando fin a las clases, Reito como siempre salió con un promedio perfecto, al igual que Mikoto, pero el pelinegro no tenía mucho por lo que celebrar, no había ganado la apuesta, pues aun si se hubiera acostado con Mai ese día no tenía como probarlo, ahora debía pagar por todo lo que sus amigos consumieran en Miami, y para colmo, sus padres, cansados de que siempre gastara excesivamente en sus viajes, le habían puesto un límite, estaba enojado sin duda, sentía que nada peor podría pasarle, pero se equivocó, sus padres habían vuelto a llamarlo para pasar otro día familiar, y a Mikoto no se le ocurrió mejor idea que invitar a Tokiha, para presentarla formalmente como su novia.

Pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Mai en cuanto lo vio, pero se recompuso y fingió no conocerlo, por su parte, decidió hacer lo mismo.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mai Tokiha – hizo una venia formal.

\- Es un gusto al fin conocerte, Mikoto no para de hablar de ti. Mi nombre es Kaoru – correspondió la venia.

\- Soy Henrietta, mucho gusto – la señora le tendió la mano.

\- Reito – fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Mai lo miro brevemente, para después dirigir su atención a los señores Kanzaki.

\- ¿Por qué no pasamos al jardín? Ahí hablaremos más cómodos – propuso Henrietta, el resto de los presentes asintió.

\- Bien, en ese caso, iré a pedirle a la cocinera que prepare una merienda – dijo Mikoto, luego hizo su camino hasta la cocina.

\- De acuerdo Tokiha-san, por favor síganos – Kaoru hizo un gesto con la mano y empezó a caminar, todos lo siguieron tranquilamente hasta el jardín.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una de las mesas, los señores Kanzaki iniciaron una amena conversación con Mai para que se sintiera cómoda, no paso mucho para que Mikoto llegara y se uniera a su conversación, al poco rato, una de las sirvientas apareció con la merienda. Por el tiempo que paso, Mai puso todo su esfuerzo por caerle bien a los tíos de su novia, ella aun no sabía que Mikoto era hija de Kaoru, los mayores por su parte contaban una que otra anécdota de Mikoto, a lo cual ella agregaba pequeños comentarios, el único que no había hablado por ese tiempo era Reito, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar a Tokiha, Mai notaba su insistente mirada y trataba de ignorarla lo mejor que podía, hasta que sintió que era demasiado, obviamente el chico tenía algo que decirle y lo mejor era darle fin a esto de una buena vez.

\- Disculpen, pero debo ir al tocador un momento –

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció la pelinegra menor. Mai negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario – se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, por respeto a los mayores, no la beso en los labios como había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Antes de irse le dio disimuladamente a Reito una mirada que él entendió, se dirigio hacia una de las mucamas para preguntarle el camino hasta el baño. Reito espero el tiempo prudencial, antes de decir que tenía que irse a su apartamento.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta que pudo divisar a Mai, la cual estaba recargada en la pared, al lado de la puerta del baño.

\- Me sorprende mucho el hecho de encontrarte aquí – fue lo primero que Mai dijo, y era cierto. Nunca pensó que Mikoto fuera familiar de él, mucho menos sabía que venía de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón, ya que la pelinegra siempre se mostró muy humilde.

\- Yo tenía la impresión de que te vería de nuevo, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto – respondió Reito con dureza – hiciste un buen trabajo seduciendo a Mikoto, felicidades – hablo con sarcasmo – pero algo me dice que no le has dicho todo ¿o sí? – sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Entre nosotros nunca paso nada, así que ¿porque habría necesidad de contarle algo que no fue importante? – dijo desinteresadamente.

\- Pues veremos si ella opina igual en cuanto se lo diga – amenazo seriamente. Que ganas tenía la pelinaranja de hacerlo enojar, pues ahora le demostraría que meterse con Reito Kanzaki es un error que sería bien pagado.

\- Díselo, estoy segura que a ella y a tus padres les encantara saber que intentaste drogarme con quien sabe que fines – Mai fue criada para ser una mujer fuerte, y sobre todo para no dejarse manipular por ningún niño hijo de papi.

\- … – la mirada de Reito tembló ligeramente, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la chica supiera que había logrado intimidarlo – No te creerán, no tienes ninguna prueba que lo confirme, ya que según lo recuerdo, el que termino drogado fui yo – la expresión de la pelinaranja le dio la respuesta que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza – En ese caso, yo vendría a ser la víctima, ya que ellos me conocen bien y cuando les diga lo que intentaste hacer conmigo, estoy seguro de que Mikoto no querrá saber nada de ti – sonrió con todo el cinismo del mundo.

\- … – Mai puso una expresión seria, Reito tenía razón hasta cierto punto, claramente ella aun no ganaba toda la confianza de los señores Kanzaki, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salirse con la suya, aún tenía un as bajo la manga – arruina mi relación con Mikoto, y yo me asegurare de arruinar tu vida –

\- Ja jajaja – no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, al ver que la chica aún tenía ganas de jugar – ¿Y que se supone que me vas a hacer? – pregunto con sorna, creyendo que le saldría con una tontería. Mai saco su celular, busco algo en él, y después se lo mostro a Reito.

\- Subiré esta foto en las redes sociales, ya veremos cuantas mujeres querrán estar con un raro como tú – en el celular se veía una imagen de Reito acostado en la cama del hotel donde despertó, con los ojos cerrados, encima de él había un hombre musculoso y de piel morena, el cual le estaba besando el cuello, la foto había sido tomada de tal forma que no se veía nada de la cintura para abajo, pero el hecho de que ambos estuvieran descamisados y la posición que se mostraba, le hacía pensar a cualquiera que estaban desnudos y apunto de tener sexo. Eso hizo que se preocupara demasiado y que de nuevo surgiera esa pregunta en su mente ¿Qué paso esa noche? – Tranquilo, aun eres virgen – dijo con gracia, satisfecha de ver como el sujeto palidecía – pero supongo que eso no le importara al resto del mundo – guardo su celular – ahora escúchame Kanzaki, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, a menos que me des razones, por eso de una vez te digo, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo y ni se te ocurra estropear mi relación con Mikoto, a partir de ahora yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces, ¿te parece? –

\- … – Reito la miro con furia, pero no pudo más que resignarse – Me parece – uso sus mismas palabras, dando por terminado esa discusión.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – la voz de seria Mikoto hizo que ambos voltearan al mismo tiempo. La pelinegra había ido a buscar a su novia al notar que se tardaba demasiado, y se encontró con esta escena que no le gustaba para nada, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ver a Reito de forma amenazante.

\- No es nada amor, solo estaba intercambiando palabras con el joven Kanzaki – Mai hablo con voz conciliadora para que no sospechara nada y se acercó a Mikoto. El pelinegro solo asintió ante sus palabras, pero aun así Mikoto no quitaba su mirada de amenaza – Todo está bien gatita – ya estando cerca de ella, le dio un ligero beso en los labios con la intensión de calmarla. Mikoto la tomo de la cintura posesivamente y luego miro a Reito ya más tranquila.

\- ¿No se supone que ibas a ir a tu apartamento? – pregunto.

\- Eso iba a hacer, pero me encontré con la señorita Tokiha, parece que se había confundido de camino para ir al jardín, y decidí ayudarla – se inventó de forma rápida, la pelinegra asintió y sin decir nada.

\- Así es, pero ahora que estás tú, ya no será necesario, aun así gracias Kanzaki-san – Mai lo miro, aun entre los brazos de su novia, con una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras.

\- No hay porque darlas, ahora con su permiso, pasó a retirarme – dio media vuelta y simplemente se fue de ahí.

\- ¿Estas segura que no pasó nada? – Pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra, una vez Reito desapareció de su visión – no es que desconfié de ti, pero se lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser Reito y no me gustaría enterarme de que te estuvo molestando o algo peor – Mikoto se mostraba insegura, conocía ya la maña que tenía Reito de creerse el rey del mundo, así como la de Don Juan, y no le caía en gracia pensar que haya intentado seducirla.

\- Tranquila Mikoto, no tienes por qué ponerte así – se abrazó a su cuello, sintiéndose internamente feliz ante la pequeña muestra de celos de su novia – no te voy a negar que si hizo un par de comentarios sobre mi sexualidad, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, te aseguro que después de lo que le dije no será un problema – volvió a unir sus labios ahora con más intensidad que antes, luego de separarse se fueron hacia el jardín con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Al salir de la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Takeda y a Sergey, necesitaba distraerse de toda la mierda que había pasado hasta ahora.

El tiempo siguió su curso normal por un año, tanto Reito como Mikoto y Mai pudieron terminar sus respectivas carreras, Reito empezó a trabajar en la empresa de la familia, Mikoto consiguió un trabajo en la automotriz de la familia Fujino en la parte de ensamblaje, y Mai se hizo cargo de uno de los restaurantes de Tokio, las chicas habían decidido vivir juntas, lo cual hicieron una vez Mikoto cumplió sus 18 años. El pelinegro cumplió con su palabra y no volvió a acercarse a ellas, solo se veían cuando los padres de ambos programaban reuniones para que las familias convivieran.

Reito ya con 22 años, seguía con su vida de playboy, siendo esto sabido por sus padres, quienes estaban preocupados por su hijo, al ver que no tenía intenciones de sentar cabeza todavía. Por eso mismo, en una de las tantas reuniones formales de la alta sociedad, se dedicaron a buscar entre sus amistades, a una chica que fuera perfecta para que su hijo dejara la vida libertina, ahí se encontraron con Kenta y Naomi Fujino, los jefes de Mikoto, con los cuales tenían una ligera amistad, esto debido a que Naomi y Henrietta estudiaron en la misma universidad en Francia, iniciaron una conversación amena, donde se hablaba de lo típico, sus negocios, hasta que de una forma que no se podría entender, pasaron al tema de sus hijos. Los Fujino comentaron acerca de su única hija, Shizuru Fujino, la cual estaba al mando de la sucursal donde Mikoto trabajaba, ella también tenía 22 años y era una de las solteras más cotizadas de Japón. Al momento de escuchar eso, los Kanzaki supieron que habían encontrado lo que buscaban, comentaron a los Fujino acerca de sus planes, la idea era simple, unir ambas empresas por medio de un matrimonio arreglado de los jóvenes. Tanto Kenta como Naomi tuvieron sus dudas con eso, si bien podía ser beneficioso la unión de sus empresas, no querían forzar a su hija a contraer nupcias solo por un negocio, pero antes de negarse, Kaoru se adelantó con una propuesta que les hizo dudar.

Sus hijos tendrían 1 mes para conocerse y llegar a un acuerdo, si al terminar el mes, uno de ellos se negaba entonces se anularía el trato, pero si aceptaban el compromiso tendrían que estar casados por al menos 4 años, si pasado ese tiempo decidían separarse, pues no habría problema sus empresas ya estarían unidas. Luego de pensarlo, los Fujino aceptaron y acordaron verse una semana después para presentar a sus respectivos hijos.

Los Kanzaki se sintieron satisfechos con su logro, ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil: convencer a Reito de aceptar. Sabían que su hijo no querría y pondría mil excusas para no hacerlo, pero esperaban que, al menos, aceptara la propuesta de salir con la joven Fujino por un mes.

Llamaron a Reito, informándole que al día siguiente irían a su apartamento de visita. Cuando fueron, Reito los recibió con un almuerzo que había comprado, estando en la mesa, empezaron a preguntarle cosas del trabajo para distraerlo, antes de decirle la verdadera razón de su inesperada visita.

\- Hijo – Kaoru tomo la palabra – tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando en el futuro de la empresa, y también en el tuyo – Reito entrecerró sus ojos en señal de confusión.

\- Nos preocupa el hecho de que hasta ahora, no nos has presentado a ninguna novia – aporto Henrietta – Mikoto ya empezó a vivir con Mai, y en nuestra última platica nos comentó que quiere proponerle matrimonio, lo cual nos hace sentir felices, pero tú no pareces querer lo mismo, eres mayor que ella y aun piensas que tienes 16 años – Reito rolo los ojos con cansancio, otra vez empezaban con lo mismo.

\- Tenemos que avisarte de nuestras visitas, para no tener el des-fortunio de encontrarte a ti teniendo sexo con una chica, de la cual no te sabes ni el nombre… como paso la última vez – regaño Kaoru, recordando los eventos que sucedieron un mes atrás.

\- Ya les dije que no se volverá a repetir – replico Reito con hastió.

\- Si, eso dices, pero cada vez que pedimos información de ti a Sakomizu, siempre nos habla acerca de las chicas que van a tu apartamento y no salen de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso es cosa de todos los días – siguió la mayor con un tono de seriedad.

\- Lo mandaron a vigilarme de nuevo – Reito los miro sumamente molesto – Ya no pueden seguir queriendo manipular mi vida, ya soy mayor de edad –

\- Pues cuando dejes de actuar como un niño, nosotros te trataremos como adulto – Kaoru lo miro – mira Reito, te hemos consentido en todo desde tu niñez, pero tenemos un límite y lo que estás haciendo no es bien visto por la sociedad, te imaginas que pasaría si una de nuestras amistades se entera de esto – el señor estaba empezando a subir la voz.

\- Si es eso, no se preocupen, soy discreto y me cuido bien –

\- No es solo eso – Henrietta volvió a tomar la palabra – también queremos que sientes cabeza, que encuentres una chica de bien, que te amé y que te pueda dar una familia –

\- Por Dios, soy muy joven para siquiera pensar en eso – se quejó Reito también subiendo la voz.

\- De acuerdo, es suficiente – Kaoru se tocó las sienes y suspiro – no llegaremos a nada si discutimos – tomo la mano de su esposa y le dirigio una mirada significativa, Henrietta solo asintió – mira Reito, tienes 22 años, legalmente eres un adulto, y eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, sean las correctas o no, y sé que quieres poder hacer tu vida como te dé la gana, sin que nosotros volvamos a intervenir, por esa razón tu madre y yo tenemos una propuesta para ti – Reito se quedó callado y afirmo con la cabeza para que prosiguieran – el día de ayer nos encontramos con los Fujino, y con ellos hicimos un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos – le explicaron en qué consistía el trato, el más joven no dijo nada hasta que terminaron de hablar – eso sería lo esencial, técnicamente tendríamos que encontrarnos con ellos y su hija la próxima semana –

\- Déjenme ver si entiendo… en una semana debo de encontrarme con la mujer que será mi prometida, solo para que su empresa se una con la nuestra – Reito hablo como si no se lo creyera – me dicen que encuentre una mujer que me amé, pero van y me emparejan con alguien que nunca he visto y esperan que me enamore como si nada –

\- No como si nada – Henrietta respondió – y no te estamos pidiendo que la ames al instante, te pedimos que te des una oportunidad con ella, en este mes trata de conocerla, y si piensas que hay una posibilidad de tener algo serio, entonces convéncela de aceptar –

\- Pero si por el contrario no llegas a sentir nada por ella, entonces hagan un acuerdo, en el cual puedan llevar una vida matrimonial a la imagen pública mientras que en su privacidad puedan tener las libertades que requieran, pues sea como sea, nos beneficiaria el hecho de que se casen. Si logras convencerla, y al pasar los 4 años decides que no quieres nada con ella, se divorciaran y nosotros no volveremos a molestarte, tendrás la libertad que tanto deseas – finalizo Kaoru, sabiendo que con eso sería suficiente para que aceptara. Reito no lo pensó mucho.

\- De acuerdo, acepto –

\- Me alegro, en ese caso nos veremos la próxima semana, recuerda ir bien vestido – dijo Henrietta mientras se ponía de pie, su esposo hizo lo mismo, posteriormente salieron del apartamento. Los señores Kanzaki realmente esperaban que pasado esos 4 años, la joven Fujino pudiera enamorar a su hijo, lo suficiente para que quisiera seguir casado con ella. Ya que a ellos realmente les encantaría tenerla como nuera.

Una vez sus padres salieron, se alisto para ir al bar de siempre a encontrarse con sus amigos y contarles de la nueva situación.

\- ¿En serio te vas a casar? – pregunto Sergey con incredulidad.

\- Eso esperan mis padres – respondió el pelinegro.

\- El indomable Kanzaki se va a encadenar a una mujer, ¿Quién lo diría? – se burló Takeda.

\- Idiota, no sería para siempre, solo por 4 años, además, según ellos, aun casado puedo hacer lo que quiera, en tanto la imagen de matrimonio feliz siga intacta – recalco Reito.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

\- Fácil, en este mes, enamorare a esa chica hasta hacerle ver que no puede concebir la vida sin mí, para que no me impida seguir de casería – respondió con obviedad, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

\- ¿Quién dijiste que sería tu esposa? – cuestiono Takeda.

\- Una tal… Shizuru Fujino – dijo mientras miraba el techo intentando recordar.

\- Te vas a casar con Fujino – exclamo Takeda con incredulidad – Por Dios, estas perdido Reito –

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que también es una desviada – Reito se denoto exhausto, ya suficiente había tenido con una.

\- No, peor que eso… es una millonaria que piensa que los pobres tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros – soltó Takeda de una.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no te lo puedo creer – Reito hablo con incredulidad, pero Takeda se mostró seguro – espera ¿es enserio?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – esta vez pregunto el rubio, interesado en el tema.

\- Estudiamos juntos en secundaria, aunque no desde el primer año, ella llego en tercero. Mis padres querían que fuera el mejor, con ayuda de sus influencias logre entrar a la más prestigiosa secundaria de Tokio, ahí estudian los más aplicados, muchos de ellos ingresaban por becas, así que era común que hubiera chicos de clase media. Cuando empecé me propuse a no mezclarme con la gentuza, así que solo los ignoraba, sin embargo eso cambio cuando Tomoe Marguerite se me acerco proponiéndome amistad, sinceramente no me interesaba, pero no podía negarme, si mis padres se enteraban de que rechacé a la hija de uno de sus mejores socios me pondrían un castigo ejemplar. Acepte, empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y claro también con sus secuaces, quienes la seguían por interés como yo, tan solo el primer día de amistad, me di cuenta de que el pasa tiempo favorito de Tomoe era hacerle la vida miserable a los de clase baja, a mí no me importaba, pero le agarre el gusto, hacíamos lo típico, tirarles pintura, obligarlos a hacer nuestras tareas, golpearlos si es que se ponían agresivos, etc. Al fin y al cabo, si alguna de nuestras víctimas se quejaba no había problema, pues el director, Nagi Homura, se conformaba con que le des un par de billetes y ahí no pasaba nada. Pero todo cambio cuando Fujino apareció, en primera instancia llamo mucho la atención por su innegable belleza, así como su aura de seguridad, ella llego junto con Haruka Suzuchiro, quien tenía los mismos ideales que ella. Tomoe se interesó inmediatamente en Fujino, intento seducirla, pero nada le resultaba, Fujino no tenía reparo en rechazarla en frente de todo el mundo. En fin, se volvió presidente del consejo estudiantil, se ganó varios fanáticos tanto varones como femeninos, lo único malo de ella era que, a diferencia de otros, no se quedaba callada ante nada, cada vez que una de nuestras víctimas se iba con ella a quejarse, Fujino nos ponía un castigo e intento en varias ocasiones que fuera notificado a nuestros padres, pero como el director seguía de nuestra parte, nuestras notas de conducta seguían intactas y nadie fuera de la secu se enteraba. Hasta que un día, casi por la mitad de año, y de forma misteriosa, los de "derecho de estudiantes" se enteraron de nuestras fechorías, así como el hecho de que el director se hacía de la vista gorda aceptando soborno, él fue destituido de su cargo y condenado a pagar una cuantiosa multa a los alumnos afectados quedando en la quiebra instantánea, nosotros fuimos expulsados y nuestro historial de conducta fue marcado para siempre, lo cual hizo que fuera casi imposible entrar a otra escuela. Muy a pesar de que la demanda fue hecha de forma anónima, yo estoy seguro de que Fujino tenía mucho que ver en eso – Takeda termino su largo relato para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Es increíble, ahora resulta que la mujer a la que voy a desposar es de esas que les gusta "dar la mano al prójimo" – dijo Reito con lamento – sin duda el matrimonio va a ser sufrible –

\- Puede que no tanto – volvió a hablar Takeda – de la poca comunicación que tuve con Fujino, te puedo decir que es una mujer lógica –

\- Y eso quiere decir que… – detuvo su habla esperando que termine.

\- Que puedes convencerla de aceptar si llegan a un acuerdo – continuo Takeda.

\- Explícate –

\- Mira, como tú dices esa alianza es beneficiosa para ambos, solo con eso ya tienes su atención –

\- Ósea… – Reito inclino su cabeza, no entendiéndolo del todo.

\- Proponle que aparenten su matrimonio, tú sabes, en el día son una pareja feliz y que se ama mucho, y en las noches, cada uno por su lado, tú te vienes al bar y sigues con tu casería, y ella puede hacer lo mismo si quiere –

\- Lo que me estás diciendo es que le permita a una mujer que me ponga el cuerno – Reito frunció su ceño – eso nunca pasara, ninguna mujer me vera la cara de idiota, menos si es mi esposa –

\- Te digo que es lo más razonable – Takeda insistió con voz conciliadora – no es justo el hecho de que tú puedas tener amantes y ella no, Fujino no lo aceptara, a menos que tenga el mismo derecho –

\- Pues que se aguante, lo mío es común, yo soy hombre, pero ella como mi mujer me tiene que guardar respeto – Reito no daría su brazo a torcer – de todas formas, gracias por querer ayudarme – se puso de pie.

\- Al final ¿Qué harás? – intervino Sergey.

\- Seguiré con mi plan inicial – fue su única respuesta – al fin y al cabo no deja de ser mujer, que seguro espera encontrar a su príncipe azul – dicho eso salió del lugar.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

El caso de Reito es un claro ejemplo de "millonario estirado" como se le dice en estos tiempos. Pero afortunadamente no todos son así, algunos desarrollan valores gracias a que sus padres se los inculcan. Como Mai Tokiha…

Pero a quien le importa ella, ahora voy a hablarles de Shizuru Fujino, pues sé que eso es lo que todas esperan.

Shizuru Fujino, una chica de cabellera castaña peliocre originaria de Kioto, poseedora de unos ojos de color rojizo que reflejaban vivacidad y un poco de perversión, era hija de Naomi, una mujer de delgada complexión, ojos azules y cabellera castaña que Shizuru heredo, y Kenta Fujino, un hombre que a simple vista era de apariencia tranquila y hasta sumisa, siendo eso solo una pantalla, pues cuando se trataba de negocios, sus ojos, igualmente rojizos, adquirían una clara muestra de perspicacia que había adquirido con los años. Son los propietarios de una automotriz reconocida internacionalmente. Aunque no siempre fue así, ellos iniciaron como muchos: con un sueño, seguido de esfuerzo y dedicación. Su padre venía de una familia humilde, y su madre por el contrario si había nacido en una familia prestigiosa, pero perdió sus derechos de heredera cuando decidió casarse con Kenta y tener una hija con él, decisión de la cual no se arrepentía.

Cuando Shizuru era una niña tenía una vida simple, Kenta trabajaba arduamente por el día en una empresa pequeña que él, con ayuda de unos amigos, fundo, Naomi trabaja en casa llevando la contabilidad de la empresa, mientras cuidaba de ella, gracias a eso tenían lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente, permitiéndose uno que otro lujo y eso para ella era suficiente. Cuando cumplió los 5 años recibió la noticia de que un viejo amigo de su padre se mudaría a Kioto y él estaba muy entusiasmado, cuando ella le pregunto acerca de su amigo, su padre le dijo que en su juventud sus abuelos decidieron inscribirlo a una escuela militar donde estuvo internado por 3 años, esto debido a su falta de fuerza y carácter, ahí conoció a su amigo, Takeru Kuga. La escuela era muy estricta y sobretodo exigente pero con la ayuda de Takeru pudo aguantar cada cosa que le tenían preparado, y así como toda escuela militar tuvieron entrenamiento duro de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también manejo de armas, tanto blancas como de fuego, incluso de armar y desarmar bombas. Él debía admitir que le sentó de maravilla esa formación, pues ahora se sentía en la capacidad de proteger a su familia de cualquier cosa. Un día común le informaron que iban a tomar una prueba que equivaldría la mitad de su nota, era por parejas y tuvo la suerte de que le tocara a Takeru como su compañero, la prueba era lo típico, correr por obstáculos, disparar a distintos blancos y evitar lo que te lanzaban, la parte final era la más difícil, tenían que desarmar un dispositivo que supuestamente debía detonar en una hora, lo difícil radicaba en que el dispositivo era real, la razón de eso fue para que los cadetes no fallaran, pues un error equivaldría a una estadía larga en el hospital o la muerte, ellos eran los últimos, sus compañeros iniciaron y ellos los observaban desde la distancia, luego de esperar lo que parecía horas, la prueba para ellos inicio, tenían una gran ventaja pues conocían las habilidades del otro, lo cual hizo que se complementaran perfectamente, gracias a eso lograron avanzar a tiempo record, hasta que llegaron a la parte final, se posicionaron donde debían y empezaron con la revisión, no había pasado ni 10 minutos, ni siquiera habían empezado a cortar cables, cuando Takeru lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca y sin decir palabras empezó a correr arrastrándolo con él, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, pues solo segundos después la bomba estallo estando ellos a una distancia no muy lejana, por lo que la onda expansiva hizo que salieran volando un par de metros hacia unas rocas dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería junto a su compañero, tenían ligeras heridas debido a la fuerza con la que sus cuerpos impactaron contra las rocas, nada de gravedad, de inmediato pregunto a su superior la razón por la cual la bomba detono antes de tiempo, y este solo respondió que había sido el error de un estudiante novato, si Kuga no lo hubiera notado a tiempo, posiblemente ambos hubieran muerto. Kenta nunca se olvidaría de eso y le prometió a Takeru que iba pagárselo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Los días pasaron, y Shizuru se alistaba para ir a la casa de los Kuga, portando un vestidito color lila. Su padre esperaba que dieran una buena impresión, ella sabía que no habría problema, pues su madre habiendo nacido como una joven de sociedad le enseño a cómo comportarse en cualquier ambiente, también le informo que Takeru tenía dos hijas, una de ellas era una bebe de un año y la otra una niña de 4, Kenta esperaba que su hija y la de Kuga pudieran ser amigas también. Hicieron un viaje en auto de 1 hora, hasta que llegaron a una casa modesta algo alejada de la ciudad, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y fornido de apariencia intimidante pero este les sonreía cálidamente.

\- Kenta – dijo el hombre antes de estrechar en sus fuertes brazos al mencionado – que alegría volver a verte –

\- Igualmente Takeru – respondió el castaño, correspondiendo la muestra de afecto – te presento a mi esposa Naomi Fujino – señalo una vez terminado el abrazo – Naomi él es mi amigo de la escuela militar –

\- Mucho gusto – Naomi quiso ofrecer su mano, pero Takeru la tomo entre sus brazos aunque no con la misma euforia que utilizo cuando abrazo a Kenta.

\- Es un placer conocerte – dijo luego de separarse. Naomi tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, estaba sorprendida, no es que le haya disgustado el abrazo, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

\- Y ella es mi hija, Shizuru – Kenta puso su mano en el hombro de la niña, instándola a acercarse. La pequeña castaña lo hizo con cautela, no podía negar que ese hombre le asustaba un poco por su gran tamaño.

\- Es un gusto – hizo una venia formal. Takeru se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña y revolvió sus cabellos con cuidado.

\- Hola pequeña – le sonrío siendo correspondido por la castaña, luego se puso de pie – pasen, les presentare a mi esposa y a mis hijas – se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles el paso a sus invitados.

Cuando los Fujino entraron fueron envueltos por un ambiente familiar muy acogedor, el interior de la casa era sencillo y su decoración estaba principalmente compuesto por adornos hechos de tulipán, por una puerta apareció una mujer joven de cabellos azulados con una bebe en brazos, cuando los vio sonrío con tranquilidad y se acercó a ellos, Takeru se puso a su lado y hablo.

\- Saeko él es mi amigo del que te hable, Kenta – presento.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo – Saeko hizo una ligera venia.

\- Igualmente – Kenta correspondió la venia.

\- Ella es su esposa, Naomi Fujino – volvió a hablar Takeru. Saeko volvió a hacer una venia al igual que Naomi – y ella es su hija, Shizuru – la mujer le sonrío a Shizuru quien la miraba con curiosidad – Familia Fujino les presento a mi esposa Saeko Kuga, y esta adorable bebe es mi hija Nina – la pequeña Nina estaba dormida entre los brazos de su madre, Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verla – y ella es Natsuki – Takeru señalo un lugar vacío al lado de su esposa – Natsuki sal de ahí – hablo calmadamente. Después de decir eso una niña de cabello azulado cobalto e intensos ojos verdes apareció detrás de las piernas de su madre, un tímido sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, al igual que un pequeño ceño fruncido en sus cejas.

\- Es un placer – Natsuki se reverencio ante ellos, a simple vista parecía nerviosa y más cuando noto la mirada rubí de Shizuru sobre ella. La pequeña peliazul vestía unos cortos pantalones color negro y un polo azul marino y eso causaba curiosidad a la peliocre menor, puesto que su madre le dijo que solo los niños usaban pantalones y las niñas debían usar vestidos o faldas. En cuanto Kenta vio a la niña hizo lo mismo que Takeru, se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

\- Hola pequeña – ofreció su mano y Natsuki tímidamente la estrecho – eres muy parecida a tu madre y tienes el porte de Takeru, sin duda serias una gran cadete – alabo a la niña quien a pesar de su nerviosismo no perdía su postura y mirada intensa. Al escuchar sus palabras, Natsuki se ruborizo aún más.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo, pero Saeko me prohibió enviarla a la academia – Takeru hizo un pequeño puchero, desde que se le permitió a las mujeres el ingreso a las academias militares, tanto Takeru como Kenta pensaron enviar a sus hijas, Saeko solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Lo mismo me dijo Naomi con respecto a Shizuru – comento Kenta una vez se puso de pie.

\- Espera ¿hablabas en serio? – pregunto la castaña mayor con incredulidad. Kenta solo asintió – por supuesto que no, mi Shizuru es una niña, no hay necesidad de que aprenda esas barbaridades –

\- Concuerdo con la señora Fujino, las niñas solo deben pensar en jugar y explorar, no en pelear o usar armas – aporto Saeko.

\- Dios mujer, no lo decimos para que lo hagan ahora, cuando tengan más edad… – quiso decir Takeru, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ni aun así, las niñas no tienen que pasar por esas experiencias, tienen idea de lo que le harían estando ahí metidas sin el apoyo de sus madres – volvió a hablar Naomi.

\- Pero Naomi, si no las enviamos como sabrán las niñas defenderse de cualquier malandro que se quiera propasar con ellas – se defendió Kenta.

\- Es cierto, nosotros no estaremos con ellas siempre. Tenemos que estar seguros de que puedan cuidarse – le siguió Takeru.

\- Si esa es su preocupación, entonces con un simple instructor de defensa personal basta – dijo Saeko con convicción siendo apoyada por Naomi.

Shizuru y Natsuki solo observaban a sus padres poner sus opiniones acerca de porque era bueno mandarlas a una escuela militar, mientras sus madres con unas pocas palabras, les hacían saber a sus respectivos esposos que su opinión valía lo mismo que un cacahuate, hasta que finalmente la discusión ceso siendo las mujeres las ganadoras dando por conclusión que no entrarían a la escuela militar.

\- Natsuki porque no llevas a Shizuru-chan a tu cuarto y juegan, mientras nosotros hablamos con sus padres – pidió Saeko a su hija. La peliazul menor asintió.

\- Por favor acompáñeme – dijo Natsuki mirando a Shizuru, al recibir un asentimiento empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto con la peliocre a sus espaldas.

Al entrar Shizuru vio que el cuarto de la peliazul era muy diferente a lo que ella consideraba un cuarto de niña, la pared era azulada, cubierta con posters de autos y motos. Así mismo observo una repisa donde había una variada colección de modelos a escala de autos antiguos, aunque también había unos cuantos peluches. La peliocre recorrió todo el cuarto hasta que su mirada se posó en Natsuki, quien se notaba incomoda y miraba a todas partes, menos donde estaba ella, parecía que estaba pensando, hasta que hizo una expresión típica de alguien cuando recuerda algo, rápidamente fue hacia un rincón al lado de su ropero, de ahí saco una caja pequeña donde había 6 muñecas Barbie las cuales puso en el suelo, luego tomo otra caja más grande, de ella saco una casita hecha de madera especialmente para muñecas, la cual en el exterior estaba pintada de azul brillante y en el interior variaba entre un amarillo suave y celeste claro, junto a una bolsita donde había pequeños muebles hechos también de madera que complementaban la casa, cada mueble había sido hecho a la perfección tanto en medida como en colores, Natsuki empezó a colocar todo en su lugar correspondiente, la casa estaba dividida en 5 partes: sala, cocina, baño, un cuarto y una terraza. Shizuru se arrodillo para poder mirarla más de cerca y se quedó impresionada al ver los detalles que esta presentaba, los cuales hacían que la casa se viera muy realista.

\- Waaa, es muy bonita – dijo Shizuru con los ojos brillantes.

\- Gracias – respondió Natsuki en voz baja.

\- No recuerdo haberla visto en ninguna tienda, ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – pregunto la castaña, ya pensando cómo convencer a su padre para que le compre una igual.

\- No… Ahm… no está en venta, mi abuelo lo hizo para mí cuando tenía tres años – informo.

\- Puedes decirle que me haga una mí, mi papa le pagara muy bien – pidió Shizuru con expresión infantil. Natsuki bajo la mirada demostrando una ligera tristeza.

\- Él murió hace 2 meses – dijo Natsuki con voz afligida – y mi padre no trabaja con madera, él es mejor con los metales – completo, Shizuru se notaba apenada por haberle hecho recordar a la peliazul un evento tan triste, pero suspiro e intento calmar el ambiente que se había puesto algo denso.

\- Te gustan mucho los autos ¿verdad? – comento, mirando el estante.

\- Si, siempre me ha interesado saber todo de los autos, incluyendo cual fue el primero en ser construido y los que le siguieron – los ojites verdes de Natsuki brillaron ante la pregunta, la peliocre no pudo evitar pensar lo tierna que se veía con esa expresión.

\- ¿Me enseñas uno? – pidió con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Natsuki se ruborizara de nuevo, sin embargo asintió y se dirigio a una silla que estaba en su cuarto, que después coloco debajo del estante para poder llegar hasta los autos, Natsuki paso su mirada por todos, hasta que tomo uno con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un objeto delicado, luego bajo de la silla y fue hacia Shizuru.

\- Este es uno de los autos que fueron llevados en el Titanic, antes de que se hundieran claro – la peliazul le permitió a la castaña sostener el auto. Shizuru lo tomo y lo miro con curiosidad, efectivamente era un modelo a escala de uno de los auto que estuvieron en el Titanic, lo sabía por la película, recordaba haberlo visto en la parte donde Rose y Jack escapaban de los matones de Cal, y se internaban en el lugar donde los guardaban, metiéndose en uno, aunque apenas pudo verlo, puesto que sus padres le taparon los ojos y oídos cuando Jack estaba encima de Rose en el interior del auto. Luego Natsuki empezó a decirle ciertos detalles del auto, como el motor que se utilizaba en ese tiempo, la velocidad y resistencia, entre otras cosas.

\- Vaya que sabes de los autos – alabo Shizuru notando lo muy informada que estaba sobre el tema, pensó que esta niña se llevaría muy bien con su padre, puesto que a él también le fascinaban los autos.

\- Si bueno, cada que puedo investigo un poco de los que más me llaman la atención y todo se me queda grabado con facilidad, mi abuelo decía que era porque me gustaba – sonrió la pequeña peliazul mirando los ojos rubíes de la castaña. Shizuru la miro también a los ojos sonriendo hasta que Natsuki volvió a hablar – aunque eso no es muy importante ahora, dime ¿Qué te gustaría jugar? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para dejar el auto en su lugar.

\- Mmm… – la castaña dirigio su vista al techo pensando en algo que las satisfaga a ambas, estaba claro que Natsuki no era de las que jugaban a las princesas y castillos debido a la poca cantidad de Barbies que tenía, pero parecía dispuesta a jugar lo que sea que ella proponga, aun así creía que era mejor que jugaran algo que las dos disfruten, después de meditarlo a su mente llego el recuerdo de una de las pocas películas para grandes que sus padres le permitían ver – juguemos a "Los Ángeles De Charlie" – propuso, la mirada esmeralda de Natsuki la observo con interés.

\- ¿Y eso cómo se juega? – Shizuru le dedico una sonrisa y se dispuso a explicarle. El juego era simple: tres Barbies eran los ángeles, una haría el papel de Bosley y las otras serian tanto rehenes como villanos, la casita era el cuartel. Una vez iniciaron fue Shizuru quien se encargó de inventar las misiones y Natsuki ponía la parte de acción. Estuvieron corriendo por todos los lados de la habitación mientras reían con las muñecas en mano, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso para recuperar el aire, ante el silencio la castaña decidió preguntar aquello que le había llamado la atención desde que vio a Natsuki

\- ¿Por qué usas pantalones? – soltó de una, la peliazul frunció su ceño en señal de no entender la pregunta – no me mal entiendas, es que nunca había visto a una niña que usara pantalones en lugar de vestido o falda – se excusó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la ligera vergüenza que le dio al preguntar algo que ahora consideraba tonto, Natsuki miro a un lado para después responder.

\- Es más cómodo correr con pantalones, no tienes que preocuparte porque alguien te vea las braguitas si llega a haber mucho viento – respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero… no te dicen nada, es decir… tu mamá – quiso seguir indagando.

\- No… bueno en un principio no me dejaba usarlos, hasta que se dio cuenta lo sucios y maltrechos que quedaban los vestidos después de que saliera a jugar con mis compañeros de colegio, entonces me permitió usar pantalones solo cuando fuera a jugar en la tierra o cosas así – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano – pero si se trata de eventos formales uso los vestidos de forma obligada – termino su relato mirando a Shizuru. La ojirubi por su parte analizaba las palabras de Natsuki hallando mucha lógica en lo que decía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, la puerta se abrió siendo su madre quien ingresara.

\- Shizuru ya es hora de irnos – Naomi sonreía cálidamente al ver a su hija tan cómoda con la pequeña Natsuki.

\- Ara tan pronto – se quejó la peliocre menor, creyendo que había sido muy poco el tiempo que compartió con Natsuki.

\- Ya es casi de noche, si salimos después será peligroso hija – informo Naomi, Shizuru miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón, sintiéndose un poco triste se puso de pie y fue con Naomi, Natsuki les seguía el paso para despedirse de los Fujino como se debía. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Kenta junto a los Kuga, Nina ya había despertado y estaba en los brazos de Saeko mirando todo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Seguros que no quieren quedarse a comer? – pidió Saeko por segunda vez.

\- Agradecemos mucho su invitación Saeko-san, pero no podemos, mañana tenemos que madrugar – dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

\- Kenta, me alegro mucho de haberte visto, deberíamos repetirlo – dijo Takeru, los amigos se dieron un abrazo acompañado de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Opino lo mismo, y bueno ya tienen nuestro número así que pueden llamarnos un día para coordinarlo bien – sonrió el castaño. Las mujeres procedieron a despedirse también, en ese poco tiempo ambas habían logrado concretar una amistad que los varones esperaban se fortaleciera.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos de nuevo – dijo Natsuki a Shizuru, la castaña sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, la próxima vez podría ser en mi casa, así te enseñaría toda mi colección de muñecas – sus ojitos rubí brillaron ante esa posibilidad – y también podrías llevar tu casita –

\- Ja, por supuesto – Natsuki rasco su nuca con timidez, pero le gustaba la idea de volver a ver a Shizuru.

Los Fujino se fueron, durante el viaje Kenta miraba con curiosidad a su hija desde el espejo retrovisor, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro desde que salieron del hogar de los Kuga.

\- ¿Sucedió algo interesante hija? – Pregunto.

\- Ara papá no es nada, solo que tenías razón, los Kuga son personas muy interesantes – sonrió la castaña.

\- Parece que te agrado mucho Natsuki – comento Naomi – se ve que es una buena niña, aunque un poco tímida, sería bueno que fueran amigas –

\- Opino lo mismo – Hablo el castaño mayor – Pero tú no me has dicho nada amor – se detuvo en un semáforo que aprovecho para poder mirar a su esposa.

\- Ara, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que los Kuga son una familia muy agradable y que me cayeron muy bien? – Dijo Naomi con gracia, Kenta solo asintió – pues sí, tenías razón querido – acaricio su mano que estaba en la palanca de cambio, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Kenta correspondió su sonrisa, sintiéndose internamente feliz de saber que a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, les había agradado su amigo y su familia.

Los días pasaron calmadamente, Shizuru se enteró de que a Natsuki la iban a transferir a su escuela la próxima semana y estaba resuelta a ayudarla en todo lo que podía. En esos días fueron por segunda vez a la casa Kuga esta vez para almorzar. Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo por primera vez con Natsuki y una idea se le cruzo en su pequeña cabecita castaña.

\- Mami – llamo a la mujer que estaba en el estudio tomando un té.

\- Ara, ¿Qué pasa hija? – Pregunto Naomi, dejando de lado los papeles que estaba revisando.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo usar pantalones? – Naomi la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, no entendía la pregunta.

\- Porque una niña de sociedad solo usa vestidos para demostrar su elegancia – dijo el discurso que toda su vida había escuchado.

\- Pero en estos tiempos hay muchas mujeres que usan pantalones y aun así no pierden la elegancia y tampoco dejan de ser femeninas – dio su argumento con seguridad, como toda una Fujino – además he notado que muchas de mis compañeras mayores los usan – informo algo que en un principio no le tomaba importancia, hasta que conoció a Natsuki.

\- Bueno… tienes razón pero… – intento encontrar algo para argumentar, pero ya no se le ocurría nada – hija, estas segura de querer usarlos, si es así no me opondré, pero no porque las demás lo hagan, quiere decir que tú debas hacerlo también –

\- Lo sé, pero realmente quiero usar uno –

\- De acuerdo en la siguiente salida te comprare unos cuantos pares – Naomi sonrío y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza – ahora, ¿terminaste tus tareas? –

\- Si, ¿terminaste tu trabajo? –

\- Ya me falta poco, una vez termine tu y yo jugaremos ¿está bien? –

\- Si – Shizuru se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla – Ookini – después salió del estudio hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar el fin de semana los Fujino volvieron a reunirse con los Kuga, querían enseñarles ciertas partes de Kioto. Los llevaron al Tenryuji, uno de los templos budistas más grandes de Kioto. Naomi había sugerido la idea para poder mostrarles a sus nuevos amigos el bello arte de la ceremonia del té.

Kenta sabe que esa era una manía de su esposa, cuando empezaron a salir, Naomi lo llevaba a muchas ceremonias del té, para "seguir manteniendo la paz entre ambos" según decía su, en ese entonces, novia, no le fue difícil acostumbrarse ya que su entrenamiento militar le ayudo a soportar el dolor de sus piernas entumidas, hasta el día de hoy seguía con esa tradición, instruyendo a Shizuru para que ella también lo hiciera con sus futuros hijos, esperaba que los Kuga pudieran soportarlo también. Gracias a que Naomi conocía a los trabajadores, permitieron entrar a la bebe Nina, sabían que no habría problema pues a pesar de su corta edad, Nina era muy tranquila.

La ceremonia dio inicio ubicándose todos en los tatamis con sus respectivos kimonos, y así como Kenta pensó los Kuga no tenían idea de que hacer, Naomi se mostró comprensiva y les fue explicando los procedimientos. Pasada media hora los adultos permitieron a las niñas pararse al notar que ninguna de ellas soportaba más tiempo en la posición de seiza, Shizuru, al estar más acostumbrada, se puso de pie sin dificultad, sacudiendo un poco sus piernas para que despertaran, Natsuki por el contrario necesito la ayuda de la castaña para pararse y caminar, una vez pudo mantenerse de pie sola, escucharon las voces de sus madres.

\- Niñas si quieren salgan, quédense en los jardines en lo que la ceremonia termina – dijo Naomi.

\- Natsuki llévate a Nina y hazla jugar – término de decir Saeko. Ambas asintieron y salieron de ahí junto a la bebe, quien estaba en su cochecito con una muñeca.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, se ubicaron en un lugar rodeado de flores y se sentaron en el césped con tranquilidad mientras miraban el paisaje.

\- No puedo creer que estés acostumbrada a hacer esto – Natsuki rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de Shizuru.

\- Sera mejor que te acostumbres también, de seguro mi madre los invitara cada semana – puso una sonrisa de gracia al notar la mirada de sufrimiento de la peliazul.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, y cuando seamos grandes yo te invitare a muchas más, así que ve entrenando tus piernas – bromeo aun sonriendo, Natsuki solo la miro con un ligero puchero.

\- Pero ¿Cómo estas tan segura que de grandes nos seguiremos viendo? –

\- Porque somos amigas ¿no? Las amigas están juntas en todo momento, y yo quiero estar con Natsuki siempre – miro a los ojos esmeraldas, sonriendo con sinceridad. Natsuki se ruborizo completamente pero le sonrió.

\- Si, estaremos juntas siempre – afirmo. Segundos después, una vocecita infantil se dejó oír.

\- Nat, Nat – Nina llamaba a su hermana desde el coche. Inmediatamente Natsuki se paró y se acercó a ella, Nina le estiro los bracitos en señal de que quería que le cargaran, Natsuki lo hizo tomando el delicado cuerpo de la bebe entre sus brazos, también tomo su muñeca, y luego se volvió a sentar dejando a Nina sobre sus piernas.

\- Ara, Nina-chan sabe hablar – dijo con algo de asombro.

\- Un poco, solo dice algunas silabas como Ma, Pa o Nat – respondió, mientras Nina se escapaba de sus manos poniéndose a gatear.

\- ¿Y sabe caminar? – siguió cuestionando la castaña.

\- No del todo, sabe mantenerse de pie sola y da algunos pasos si es que alguien le toma de la mano, pero todavía no sabe caminar – Natsuki se puso de pie y a paso veloz se acercó a su hermana menor, había notado que agarro una pequeña piedra con la mano y estaba a punto de metérsela a su boca – No Nina, eso no se come – le quito la piedra y la arrojo a un lado, la cargo pero esta no se dejó, empezó a patalear y casi estuvo a punto de llorar, hasta que Natsuki la dejo en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Es raro que se porte así contigo, estos días se le veía tranquila – comento Shizuru al mirar esa escena.

\- Si, con mamá y papá, y cualquier persona, es un ángel, pero cuando está conmigo es caprichosa y hasta mimada – Natsuki frunció su ceño mientras Nina seguía gateando con tranquilidad.

\- Tal vez es porque Natsuki la engríe mucho – concluyo Shizuru, recordando que la segunda vez que fue a la casa Kuga, Natsuki consentía a Nina en todo y casi nunca la dejaba sola. La castaña se puso un dedo en la barbilla y pensó – ¿me pregunto si Natsuki sería capaz de engreírme a mí también? – puso una expresión inocente mientras internamente sonreía al ver como la peliazul se ruborizaba.

\- Ya deja de pensar tonterías y mejor ayúdame a cuidar a Nina – dijo Natsuki con un tono de voz alto. Shizuru solo asintió y se paró del césped.

Ya finalizada la ceremonia del té (la cual solo duro una hora), los adultos salieron del templo, Saeko era ayudada por su esposo, puesto que sus piernas estaban acalambradas, los señores Fujino y Takeru no parecían muy afectados por eso.

\- Vaya que es algo difícil la primera vez – comento Saeko.

\- Lo es, pero uno se va acostumbrando – respondió Naomi.

\- Aunque me sorprende que tú estés muy tranquilo, según sé nunca has ido a una ceremonia de té – continuo la Kuga, mirando a su esposo.

\- Saeko, en la escuela militar los ejercicios diarios te dejaban en cama y sin posibilidades de levantarte, esto no es nada – respondió Takeru.

\- Puedo dar fe de ello – le siguió Kenta.

\- Bueno, hay que buscar a las niñas para irnos a comer – dijo Naomi llamando la atención de los demás.

El resto asintió y caminaron un par de metros por los jardines, hasta que lograron divisarlas, al momento de acercarse y ver la escena que se desarrollaba, los Kuga no pudieron evitar sonreír con emoción.

Natsuki estaba arrodillada en el pasto con los brazos extendidos, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Shizuru de pie en una posición encorvada caminando lentamente, con sus manos puestas a los lados de Nina, como precaución para que no caiga, mientras la bebe daba pequeños y torpes pacitos por si misma con dirección a su hermana.

\- Vamos Nina, tu puedes – alentaba Natsuki desde su lugar – vamos, ven con tu one-chan, ven –

\- Eso Nina, ya estás muy cerca – también alentaba Shizuru. Nina seguía caminando con dificultad hasta que finalmente llego con Natsuki quien la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Bien hecho Nina, así se hace – la bebe empezó a reír contagiada de la felicidad de Natsuki – ahora ve con Shizuru – la volteo hacia la castaña, la cual se alejó unos cuantos pasos, Nina la miro y empezó caminar hacia ella esta vez con más rapidez. Los adultos se acercaron con cautela para no interrumpir la calmada atmosfera, cuando Nina llego con Shizuru, Natsuki se dio cuenta de la presencia de los mayores, hizo un ademan con su mano para que se detuvieran, la castaña menor se dio cuenta del gesto de Natsuki y miro también a los mayores, volvió a ver a la peliazul quien solo asintió, luego coloco a Nina con dirección a sus padres e hizo que caminara hacia ellos. Los señores Kuga recibieron a su hija con alegría.

\- Mi pequeña ya está creciendo – decía Takeru casi tirándose a las lágrimas, Saeko solo besaba la mejilla de su hija.

\- Parece que se divirtieron – dijo Kenta hacia las niñas, estas solo asintieron.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer – hablo Naomi cuando los Kuga se calmaron.

Salieron del templo y se pasaron lo que quedaba del día yendo de un lugar a otro. Un nuevo inicio de semana se dio, Natsuki había empezado las clases y con la ayuda de Shizuru logro adaptarse con facilidad, por el hecho de que ella fuera un año menor estaban en salones separados, pero solían juntarse en los recesos y en la salida, momento que sus madres aprovechaban para reunirse también y conversar un rato.

En los fines de semana se juntaban, a veces para salir, otras veces para pasar la tarde en casa de una de las familias, pero la tradición de la ceremonia de té seguía, dando como resultado que tanto Natsuki como Saeko se acostumbraran a la posición del seiza.

El tiempo pasaba y las familias se hacían cada vez más unidas, el cumpleaños de Natsuki llego y los Fujino estaban en una tienda buscando un buen regalo que darle.

\- ¿Qué les parece esto? – hablo Naomi sosteniendo en sus manos un osito de peluche. Shizuru lo observo.

\- Podría ser, pero creo que es mejor esto – dijo señalando con su mano un auto, que era un modelo a escala de un Mercury Capri color azul, en sus conversaciones con Natsuki esta le comento que ese era uno de los autos que le faltaba y gracias a su padre pudo saber cuál era, puesto que solo le había dado el nombre.

\- No creo que sea un regalo adecuado para una niña – comento Naomi al ver la elección de su hija.

\- Pero a ella le gustan mucho, estoy segura de que estará feliz – Shizuru tomo el auto para verlo más de cerca, su padre se acercó a ella.

\- Mejor hay que hacerle caso a la niña, es cierto que Natsuki es fanática de los autos, como yo – ayudo Kenta, recordando sus conversaciones con la pequeña peliazul, lo que causaba que su hija sintiera celos infantiles e hiciera pucheros, ya que sus conversaciones bien podrían durar horas, sino fuera porque Shizuru siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que Natsuki se fuera con ella.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso rebatirle algo a ustedes cuando se ponen de acuerdo – Naomi se resignó, prosiguieron a pagar y a envolverlo en papel de regalo, para luego dirigirse a la casa Kuga, donde habían organizado una pequeña reunión, con algunos de los compañeros de clase de Natsuki. Y así como Shizuru supuso, Natsuki se mostró muy feliz cuando abrió su regalo, demostrándolo al momento de darle un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento.

El tiempo pasó hasta llegar el fin del año, los Kuga informaron de su partida por esa fecha (puesto que el año nuevo se celebra en familia en Japón) y ellos viajaron a Fukka ya que una parte de su familia vivía ahí. Los Fujino lo pasaron solo entre ellos, pues los padres de Kenta habían muerto hace años y no tenía ningún otro familiar, y los de Naomi no deseaban tener nada que ver con ellos.

En ese año los negocios de Kenta habían empezado a mejorar, cada vez tenía más socios capitales y ganancias, lo cual hizo que pensara en una idea que esperaba fuera bien recibida, pero tuvo que esperar a que su amigo volviera de Fukka para llevarlo a cabo. Una semana después ellos regresaron. Takeru llamo a Kenta diciéndole que necesitaban hablar, así que toda la familia Fujino partió rumbo a la casa Kuga. Al momento de llegar, Shizuru salió del auto y, sin esperar a sus padres, corrió hacia la puerta, había extrañado a Natsuki en ese corto tiempo y ahora solo quería estar con ella, toco la puerta un par de veces, segundos después sus padres se unieron a ella y solo entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a Takeru con Nina en sus brazos.

\- Que bueno que vinieron – dijo Takeru con voz alegre – entren – les permitió el paso a la familia Fujino, ellos saludaron al ingresar, adentro se encontraron con Saeko.

\- Hola – saludo dándole un beso a cada uno, luego miro a Shizuru quien lucía ansiosa – Natsuki está en su cuarto – informo.

\- Gracias tía – al tener la aprobación de sus padres, Shizuru inicio su camino hasta el cuarto de la peliazul. La puerta estaba abierta así que simplemente entro, encontró a Natsuki sacando la ropa de su ropero y poniéndola en su cama, pero no le prestó atención a eso, solo se acercó a ella a paso calmo – Hola Natsuki –

Natsuki no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al escucharla, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- Hola Shizuru – respondió el saludo con un tono de voz culposo, que Shizuru supo identificar.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, estos días sin Natsuki a mi lado fueron muy aburridos – comento con un puchero infantil, parte broma, parte realidad, pues muy a pesar de que sus padres estuvieran y jugaran con ella, no era lo mismo sin Natsuki. La peliazul desvió su mirada esmeralda, no puso la expresión de vergüenza que Shizuru esperaba ver – Natsuki ¿sucede algo? –

Natsuki empezó a rascarse el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, aun sin verle a los ojos.

\- Yo… es que… bueno, ahm – tomo aire y clavo su mirada en los ojos rubíes de Shizuru – Nos vamos a mudar a Fukka –

 **Con Kenta y Takeru**

Takeru le pidió a su amigo que lo acompañara al patio trasero para tener más privacidad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kenta tomo la palabra.

\- Escúchame Takeru, hay muchas cosas que he estado pensando este año que estuviste aquí – miro los ojos verdes de su amigo antes de proseguir – sé que tu situación laboral es inestable, por eso mismo quiero proponerte algo. Veras mi empresa ha empezado a crecer, de a poco, pero está avanzando. Y por ende estoy necesitando más personal que sea de mi entera confianza para seguir asegurando mi éxito. Lo que te propongo es un puesto de trabajo, tú eres un as cuando se trata de metales, y yo necesito tu buen ojo experimentado para que se encargue de la revisión y el ensamblaje de los autos, te pagaría un 10% más de lo que ganas actualmente, considerando el hecho de que tienes dos hijas ¿Qué me dices? – termino con una sonrisa. Takeru le sonrió con resignación y suspiro.

\- Si esta noticia me hubiera llegado antes no hubiera dudado en aceptar, pero ahora no puedo. Finalmente en el trabajo, mis superiores decidieron no renovarme el contrato desde el mes pasado… – su explicación fue interrumpida por su amigo.

\- ¿Desde el mes pasado? Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto Kenta sorprendido.

\- No quería preocuparte, pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que cuando estuve en Fukka el esposo de la prima de Saeko me consiguió un puesto de contador en la empresa donde trabaja, me pagaran bien y me ofrecieron un trato por 2 años. Así que nos tendremos que mudar a Fukka en 3 días – termino mirando los rojizos ojos de su amigo – realmente agradezco que me quieras ayudar y créeme no dudaría en aceptar tu propuesta, pero ya firme el contrato, si me retracto podrían demandarme –

\- No, no, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, lo entiendo perfectamente – Kenta puso una mano en su cabeza con gesto nervioso – supongo que me tarde en hacer mi propuesta, pero está bien, si piensas que es lo mejor te apoyare – sonrió – aunque espero que esto no impida que sigamos en contacto –

\- Por supuesto que no, inicialmente estaremos en la casa de la prima de Saeko hasta que encontremos algo más fijo en Fukka, ya que aún no sabemos dónde vamos a vivir, cuando lo encontremos te mandaremos una carta escrita con nuestra dirección y teléfono, por mientras pueden contactarse con nosotros por cartas, ya que ellos no tienen teléfono de casa, te daré la dirección –

\- Me parece bien, y cuando puedas danos una visitada, nosotros también trataremos de ir –

 **En el cuarto de Natsuki**

El silencio se hacía presente, la castaña tenía su cabeza gacha con su fleco cubriendo su mirada, mientras la peliazul solo la miraba esperando que le diga algo, pero pasado el tiempo se empezó a preocupar por lo que se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- ¿Shizuru? – susurro tímidamente, al no tener respuesta toco delicadamente el hombro ajeno, al hacerlo la castaña reacciono abrazándose a ella – Shizuru – volvió a susurrar correspondiendo su abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? – pregunto mientras ligeras lagrimas salían de sus ojos rubíes.

\- Yo… lo siento – susurraba la peliazul también llorando.

\- No quiero que te vayas –

\- Lo siento –

En el piso de abajo, Naomi y Saeko habían hablado también acerca de la mudanza, ahora estaban intentando coordinarse para que la comunicación no se rompiera. Cuando escucharon el llanto de sus respectivas hijas subieron para poder consolarlas.

Pasaron los tres días, ahora la familia Kuga estaba en la estación esperando el tren que los llevaría a su nueva vida.

\- Escríbeme todos los días, no te olvides Natsuki – dijo Shizuru casi como un regaño, a su peliazul amiga.

\- Lo hare… una vez al mes – completo luego de quedarse callada por unos segundos, ganándose con ello un puchero molesto de Shizuru – No me mires así, ya sabes que aún no se escribir bien – empezó a rascarse el cuello con gesto nervioso, la mirada de reproche no cambio así que decidió ceder – está bien, lo haré una vez a la semana – dijo con resignación, Shizuru no pudo evitar reír.

\- De acuerdo, pero por el bien de Natsuki más vale que cumpla su palabra – la ojiverde sonrió asintiendo, para después darle un abrazo a su amiga. Sus padres por su lado estaban haciendo lo mismo, aunque ellos se comprometieron a hacerlo una vez al mes, hasta que escucharon el sonido del tren, cuando Natsuki quiso separarse, Shizuru la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se acercara de nueva cuenta hacia ella, provocando que sus labios se unieran en un rápido, dulce e inocente beso, que las dejo a ambas completamente ruborizadas – Eso fue para que no te olvidaras – dijo la castaña en su defensa, Natsuki no respondió ante su comentario, se había quedado en shock.

\- Ya es hora de irnos – hablo Takeru, que junto a su esposa y los Fujino observaron la tierna escena, la niña peliazul reacciono ante las palabras de su padre, aun estando ligeramente ruborizada lo miro y asintió.

Shizuru junto a sus padres, observaron el tren ponerse en marcha y desaparecer de su vista, pero ninguno de ellos dejo de sonreír, pues aún quedaba la promesa de volverse a ver.

\- Y… ¿Qué significo ese beso Shizuru-chan? – Empezó Naomi, viendo como su hija se sonrojaba – Ara, será que Shizuru-chan cayó bajo los encantos de la pequeña Natsuki – burlo notando que el sonrojo se extendía en toda su cara – Ohh, pero que problema supondría eso si es que quisieran casarse, además ¿Quién me daría mis nietos? –

\- Mamá – reclamo la pequeña castaña, ya no siendo capaz de aguantar la vergüenza.

\- Pero Naomi en eso ya no habría problema – Kenta decidió unirse a la broma de su esposa – existe la inseminación y así podríamos también tener una hermosa nieta peliazul –

\- Tu también papá – la pequeña castaña agacho su cabeza para que no notaran su nerviosismo.

\- Vamos hija, solo era una broma, ya que tu no vas a casarte hasta que cumplas los 30 años – Kenta se puso a su altura para verle a la cara.

\- Y para eso aún falta mucho tiempo, así que por ahora solo se una niña y por favor no crezcas tan rápido – termino Naomi pellizcando tiernamente su mejilla. Shizuru asintió sonriendo, acto seguido los Fujino salieron de la estación y se dirigieron a su hogar.

La primera semana paso sin problemas, los Kuga habían prometido comunicarse cuando se desocuparan de los asuntos de la mudanza, por esa razón no les pareció extraño que no enviaran ninguna carta en esos días, al menos a los adultos, puesto que a Shizuru si le molestaba el hecho de que Natsuki no cumpliera con su palabra, pero sus padres lograron calmarla diciéndoles que seguramente estaban muy ocupados buscando una nueva casa y colegio. El fin de semana recibieron una llamada de los Kuga, la cual fue corta puesto que llamaban desde un teléfono público. Lo que pudieron enterarse es que, comprar una casa o el simple hecho de alquilar un departamento en Fukka era muy costoso, eso debido a que una nueva empresa constructora se había instalado ahí adueñándose de la mayoría de los terrenos y sus precios no eran nada baratos, así que tardarían un poco más en conseguir un lugar y sus primos seguían negándose a conseguir un teléfono de casa.

Parecía que estarían muy ocupados, pero ellos tampoco tenían mucho tiempo libre, ya que como Kenta dijo su pequeña empresa estaba creciendo y ello significaba más tiempo trabajando, más responsabilidades, no solo para él, Naomi también empezó a estar cargada de trabajo, y ello conllevaba a pasar menos tiempo con su hija. Shizuru intentaba comprenderlo, pero le era muy difícil, y el hecho de que su amiga ya no estuviera con ella hacía que se sintiera sola, puesto que sus compañeros no interactuaban con ella, esto debido a que todos creían que ella era una de las niñas de alta sociedad, por sus buenos modales y notas perfectas. Aunque cuando Natsuki apareció en la escuela alguno que otro comenzó a acercarse, pero ninguno era tan cercano como lo fue la peliazul.

Le mandaba una carta a la semana, y esperaba ansiosamente que esta le respondiera, mas nunca lo hacía, lo que le causaba una gran decepción. Pero siempre los domingos recibían una llamada de ellos, ahora más duraderas, y ella aprovechaba para hablar con Natsuki, nunca le preguntaba acerca de las cartas, no quería arruinar los minutos que tenía con ella con una posible discusión.

Los meses pasaban, y esa rutina continuaba, escribía y mandaba una carta por semana, y no recibía contestación, pero era compensada con las llamadas, que casi duraban horas. Sus padres ocupados pero siempre intentando pasar tiempo con ella, y las ganancias aumentaban. A mitad de ese año, sus padres pudieron reunir el suficiente dinero como para mudarse a una casa más grande, lo cual hicieron. Por medio de una carta escrita le dieron la dirección y el nuevo número de teléfono. Aunque lo cierto era que la comunicación entre ambos empezaba a reducirse considerablemente, los Kuga ya no llamaban todos los domingos, ahora lo hacían al menos 2 veces por mes, y pues nunca mandaban cartas. Pero cuando se mudaron se redujo a cero, ya no había más llamadas que ellos hicieran, y lo cierto era que con la presión del trabajo ni Kenta ni Naomi contaban con el tiempo para averiguar el porqué, y esto estaba pasándole factura a Shizuru, quien no solo tenía que aguantar la falta de tiempo de sus padres, sino también la indiferencia de Natsuki, pero aun así seguía mandándole cartas con la esperanza de que algún día contestara o llamara.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más, y los Fujino recibieron una visita que no esperaban. Fue en un sábado estaban todos en casa, cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre, Naomi se levantó y abrió la puerta, de inmediato una mujer rubia vestida de forma elegante entro sin decir ni una palabra, avanzo unos pasos para después darse la vuelta y mirar a Naomi, no con soberbia sino con reproche.

\- Naomi, ¿Dónde se supone que has estado todo este tiempo? – hablo, o más bien, grito la mujer sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules.

\- Ara, ara, Suzuchiro-san no creí que algún día vendrías a buscarme – dijo Naomi con asombro mientras miraba a la mujer rubia.

\- No me vengas con tonterías, te desapareces por casi 6 años y eso es lo único que me puedes decir – reclamo.

\- Disculpa – una voz masculina y tímida se dejó oír, Naomi volvió a ver a la entrada encontrándose con otro conocido, Kikukawa un hombre delgado de cabello castaño que portaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa – pero lo que Sora quiere decir es que te extrañó… y yo también – sonrió tiernamente, su comentario causo un sonrojo en Sora.

\- Eso no es cierto Kai – dijo con altanería fingida moviendo su cabeza despectivamente – solo estoy aquí para decirte que eres una cobarde por haberte ido antes de que pudiera superarte –

\- … – Naomi no podía decir nada, estaba sorprendida de ver a su prima y amigo en la puerta de su casa, pensó que nunca le volverían a hablar después de haber renunciado a su apellido – No puedo creer que estén aquí ¿Cómo me encontraron? – pregunto no evitando sonreír con emoción.

\- En los medios se empezó a hablar de un tal Fujino que estaba haciéndose notar en el mundo de los negocios – respondió Kai.

\- Y yo recordé que tu habías salido con un alfeñique llamado Fujino, así que me puse a investigar – prosiguió Sora, Kenta en su lugar dio un respingo, sabiendo que se referían a él – el resto es historia – paseo su vista por la casa Fujino, deteniéndose en el lugar donde estaba Kenta, lanzándole una mirada asesina por haber alejado a su querida prima de ella, luego miro a Shizuru y casi se quedó de piedra – ¿ella es tu hija? –

\- Si, lo es – pudo decir recuperándose de la sorpresa y procedió a presentarlos – su nombre es Shizuru y él… bueno ustedes saben que fue mi novio, ahora es mi esposo, Kenta – padre e hija se acercaron, Kikukawa seguía en la entrada, ya que él esperaba cortésmente a que le invitaran a pasar, lo cual Naomi se dio cuenta permitiéndole el acceso – familia ella es Sora Suzuchiro, mi prima y él es Kai Kikukawa mi amigo de la secundaria –

\- Es un gusto – Kai estrecho su mano con la de Kenta e hizo lo mismo con Shizuru. Sora también saludo a Kenta, a regañadientes, y a Shizuru, a la cual le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Supongo que hay mucho de qué hablar verdad Naomi – dijo Sora, sonriéndole. Naomi asintió correspondiendo su sonrisa. Empezaron contándose que había sido de ellos cuando dejaron de verse.

Sora le contó que se casó con un hombre que sus padres le habían impuesto, vivió en Inglaterra por tres años con él, pero tiempo después de convivir se divorciaron ya que la cosa entre ellos no funciono, lo único bueno es que logro concebir a una niña que era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, su viva imagen. Kai por su lado, si se casó por amor, pero su esposa falleció al momento de dar a luz a su única hija. Actualmente ellos vivían juntos, estaban en una especie de relación a la cual no podían ponerle nombre, pero que funcionaba para ambos.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? – pregunto Naomi.

\- Aun no lo tenemos claro – respondió Kai.

\- Por el momento veremos cómo nos va aquí – término Sora – tenemos cinco años para elegir –

\- Me alegra tanto escuchar eso – sonrió Naomi – pero ¿Dónde están sus hijas? – al momento de mencionar eso, la pareja se miró un tanto preocupada, para después ponerse de pie y con apuro dirigirse a la salida.

En un auto lujoso, afuera de la casa Fujino, dos niñas estaban sentadas en los asientos traseros esperando que sus padres volvieran.

\- ¿Crees que vengan Haruka-chan? – pregunto una temerosa y suave voz, proveniente de una niña de cabellos castaños, que al igual que su padre, usaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa.

\- Por supuesto que "venderán" Yukino, ellos no podrían "aliviarse" de nosotras – respondió de forma segura una pequeña niña rubia de mirada violácea, a pesar de darse cuenta de que se habían tardado más de lo necesario.

\- Es "vendrán" y "olvidarse" Haruka-chan – corrigió Yukino tímidamente. La rubia no contesto, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al frente con expresión molesta.

Minutos después, dos avergonzados padres estaban en el interior de la casa disculpándose con sus respectivas hijas, en la emoción de haberse reencontrado con su amiga, se olvidaron de que les habían dicho a sus hijas que esperaran en el auto, en tanto ellos verificaban si era la dirección correcta, afortunadamente no había un policía cerca. Luego de que la tensión se calmara, presentaron a las niñas.

\- Naomi, ella es mi primogénita, Haruka Suzuchiro – Sora señalo a la niña rubia, quien se reverencio ante los adultos.

\- Y ella es mi hija, Yukino Kikukawa – Kai tomo la mano de la niña y la acerco. Los Fujino correspondieron su saludo, Naomi le pidió a Shizuru que llevara a las niñas a su cuarto para que no se aburrieran estando entre adultos.

Ya en su cuarto, Shizuru noto que tanto Haruka como Yukino se quedaron en un solo sitio mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Natsuki entro por primera vez a su habitación, la peliazul camino en ella examinando todos los rincones, sin tocar nada, simplemente tanteando terreno, como si fuera un cachorrito verificando que el lugar fuera seguro.

\- Fujino-san ¿está bien? – pregunto Yukino al ver que la expresión de la peliocre se ensombrecía. Shizuru sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, para evitar que esos recuerdos la mortificaran en esos momentos.

\- No es nada, solo me distraje – sonrió fingidamente para que ya no preguntaran – bueno… ¿quieren jugar con las muñecas? – Haruka y Yukino se miraron unos segundos, para después asentir.

Luego de un par de horas, se anunció la partida de los invitados. Shizuru debía admitir que se había divertido, pues muy a pesar de su estatus, las niñas no eran prejuiciosas, por esa razón les propuso jugar a "Los Ángeles de Charlie", aunque se sintió un poco mal por haber jugado eso con alguien que no fuera Natsuki, se calmó a si misma pensando en que la peliazul ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de comunicarse en esos meses.

Ya llegando el fin de ese año, tanto ella como su madre se habían dado por vencidas con las Kuga dando por finalizado sus intentos de comunicación, y el hecho de que aparecieran los antiguos amigos de Naomi las ayudaban a superarlo, pero su padre era otra historia, el no creía realmente que sus amigos se hayan distanciado solo porque si, debía haber una razón, sin embargo no podía verificarlo, el poco tiempo que tenia se lo dedicaba a su esposa e hija, así que eventualmente él fue resignándose también.

Los años avanzaron de forma natural, Shizuru pasó de ser una niña humilde, a ser una señorita de sociedad. Pues con la ayuda de Suzuchiro y Kikukawa, el número de compradores aumento y con ello sus ganancias, la empresa era reconocida nacionalmente. Eran invitados a muchas fiestas en las que se escuchaba música ambiental y solo hablabas de tus negocios, vida nueva para Shizuru y Kenta, pero familiar para Naomi. Lo bueno era de que su amistad con Haruka y Yukino seguía, siendo ellas quienes la ayudaran a relacionarse con los otros jóvenes. Y gracias a eso su padre creyó conveniente enseñarle a su hija ciertas cosas que podrían ayudarla con los chicos.

\- Espalda recta, separa un poco más tus piernas… ahora coloca las manos en esta posición… – instruía Kenta, ayudando a Shizuru ponerse de forma correcta.

\- ¿Es necesario que haga esto? – pregunto la castaña por enésima vez.

\- Por supuesto, ya que tu madre me prohibió enviarte a la academia militar, es mi deber de padre enseñarte lo necesario para que puedas mantener a los chicos a raya –

\- Pero tengo 9 años, ni siquiera pienso en chicos – quiso disuadir, pero sabía que no podría salvarse de esa.

\- Es cierto, pero en un punto de tu vida te interesaran y es mejor estar prevenidos – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver su atención al entrenamiento. Shizuru ya no dijo nada, se dispuso a prestar atención a su padre y aprender lo que este le enseñaba. Entrenaban cada sábado, aunque Kenta a veces le dejaba a Shizuru unos cuantos ejercicios que debía practicar en la semana, las clases duraron 3 años. Aun así, Naomi propuso conseguirle a Shizuru un instructor de defensa personal, a lo cual Kenta accedió.

Al cumplir los 15, Shizuru y sus padres se mudaron a Tokio, ya que Kenta tenía muchos socios residiendo ahí. Para suerte suya, luego de un mes de estar en Tokio, los padres de Haruka y Yukino decidieron lo mismo, aunque ellos por otros motivos. Gracias a sus altas calificaciones lograron entrar a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Tokio.

El primer día del año escolar todo parecía tranquilo, los maestros eran buenos y la mayoría de las clases le gustaba. En el receso estaba con Haruka y Yukino en una de las mesas, sentían las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos a su alrededor, uno de ellos se acercó simplemente para darles la bienvenida, el chico parecía un poco nervioso, por lo que Shizuru sonrió para darle confianza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo este fue quitado por un fuerte empujón que fue capaz de mandarlo al suelo, al ver eso la rubia se puso de pie para ayudarlo, Shizuru por su lado solo se dedicaba a ver de mala manera a la joven que había agredido sin razón al chico tímido.

\- Hola señoritas – saludo la chica de cabello verdoso, su mirada era de superioridad y su sonrisa lasciva – mi nombre es Tomoe Marguerite – continuo sin reparar en las miradas de desdén de las tres chicas.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Haruka la ignoro y solo se dedicó a ayudar al muchacho.

\- Si, gracias – el chico se levantó, y miro a Tomoe.

\- Largo de aquí – le ordeno, el chico iba a hacerlo, pero fue detenido por la rubia.

\- No tienes que irte, la única que sobra aquí eres tú – señalo a Tomoe con la mirada.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Tomoe frunció el ceño sin entender.

\- Que te vayas, no queremos relacionarnos con alguien como tú – siguió Haruka.

\- No sé si lo saben, pero yo soy la más popular de la escuela, mis padres son unos inversionistas muy importantes y tengo más dinero que todas las personas de esta secundaria. Deberían sentirse alagadas de que les hable –

\- Que interesante, pues déjame decirte que yo soy Haruka Suzuchiro, mi madre es la accionista mayoritaria de la empresa de seguridad más reconocida en Japón – extendió su mano señalando a Yukino – ella es Yukino Kikukawa, su padre es el mejor inventor y diseñador de tecnología en el mundo – finalmente señalo a Shizuru – y ella es Shizuru Fujino, sus padres son los fundadores de una empresa automotriz que está haciendo su camino para ser reconocida internacionalmente. Y las tres no tenemos ningún interés de confraternizar contigo, así que esfúmate – ninguna lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

Tomoe las miro con ligera sorpresa, para luego irse tranquilamente, si estas chicas eran lo que decían ser no le convenía dar una mala impresión, pero primero se aseguraría de comprobarlo, y si era verdad, entonces encontraría el modo de relacionarse con ellas.

\- No debieron hacer eso, Tomoe no las dejara de molestar por lo que quede del año – advirtió el chico, viendo como la peliverde se dirigía hacia su mesa.

\- Si ella sabe lo que le conviene, no volverá a acercarse a nosotras – aseguro Haruka con seguridad.

\- Por lo que nos dices, deduzco que suele actuar de esta forma muy a menudo – razono Shizuru tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- Pues sí, a ella le gusta "jugar" con los becados, ya que sabe que no podrán hacerle nada –

\- Y ¿Por qué no intentan defenderse? – pregunto Yukino.

\- No es sencillo, no podemos siquiera intentarlo, sus padres aportan mucho a la escuela, meterse con ella equivale perder la beca, por eso la mayoría prefiere quedarse callado y aguantar –

\- ¿Y el director no hace nada? – esta vez hablo Haruka.

\- El director Homura no nos toma en serio, piensa que le mentimos, además de que no está dispuesto a perder a los mejores benefactores que tiene solo por ayudar a unos chicos de clase baja –

\- Bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso – Shizuru dejo su taza en la mesa y miro al chico – nosotras ya nos presentamos, porque no nos dices tu nombre – sonrió.

\- Claro – el chico se ruborizo un poco – mi nombre es Ren Kurosaki, ahm… mi padres es albañil y mi madre costurera, es un placer – hizo una pequeña reverencia, debido a lo que paso antes creyó prudente presentarse del mismo modo que lo hicieron ellas – Así, bienvenidas a la escuela –

Las chicas sonrieron e invitaron a Ren a sentarse con ellas a lo cual accedió. Gracias a él, el resto del alumnado empezó a acercarse también, en poco tiempo las tres se habían vuelto las más populares de toda la escuela. Con respecto a Tomoe, una vez pudo confirmar lo dicho por las chicas, intento acercarse de nuevo, principalmente a Shizuru, aunque sin importar que hiciera siempre se ganaba un "no" o simplemente pasaban de largo sin tomarla en cuenta, pero aun así no se rendía. Claro que los abusos no cesaron tampoco.

\- ¡Bubuzuke, mira lo que le hicieron a tu novio! – exclamo la rubia con enojo sujetando fuertemente a Ren del brazo, lo de novio lo decía principalmente por el interés que había demostrado la castaña hacia el chico esos dos meses.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Shizuru se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a Haruka.

\- Ya te dije que no es mi… – se calló en cuanto vio a Ren, el chico estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por pintura azul, su mochila había sido destruida, dejando que todos sus cuadernos y libros quedaran inutilizados por la pintura, Ren tenía una mirada que demostraba pena e impotencia – ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto esta vez con rabia, ya se estaba cansando del jueguito de Tomoe.

\- No es para tanto, estoy acostumbrado, tengo un cambio de ropa en el casillero de gimnasia – dijo simplemente, con el fin de evitar una confrontación que pudiera meter en problemas a sus amigas.

Shizuru no respondió solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

\- Espera ¿A dónde vas? – Haruka la siguió aún sosteniendo a Ren del brazo.

\- A la sala del consejo estudiantil, esto es el colmo –

\- No es necesario, de veras – Ren quiso disuadirla, pero la castaña parecía decidida.

\- Si no le ponemos un alto, esto pasara a mayores y no voy a permitir que lleguen a hacerle daño a alguien –

\- Es que no lo entienden, de nada servirá ir ahí –

Ya nadie hablo durante el camino, al llegar Haruka abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, al momento de entrar solo se encontraron con un chico detrás del escritorio del presidente, el cual estaba jugando con su celular, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Cuando Shizuru y Haruka vieron al supuesto presidente entendieron que era lo que quiso decir Ren antes, el sujeto era uno de los secuaces de Tomoe, obviamente no iba a hacer nada para ayudar a alguien que no fuera de su grupo social.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque entran así a la sala de consejo estudiantil? – el chico frunció su ceño en señal de enojo. Haruka se dispuso a hablar, no perdía nada intentándolo.

\- Tomoe junto con otro estudiante llamado Takeda, le tiraron pintura a este alumno –

El presidente lanzo una mirada indiferente a Ren.

\- Bueno, que pena. Debes tener más cuidado, en cuanto a Tomoe y Takeda me encargare personalmente de sancionarlos – declaro.

\- Es todo lo que piensas hacer, los abusivos que hicieron esto deben ser castigados – volvió a decir la rubia.

\- Es cierto que la mala conducta debe ser sancionada y eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero según las reglas, no puedo impartir un castigo a no ser que la víctima en cuestión haya sufrido daño, físicamente hablando. A la vista de cualquiera, son solo dos adolescentes jugando bromas – contradijo el presidente.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa ante sus descaradas palabras, Ren solo agacho su cabeza, era el mismo discurso de siempre. Haruka quiso decir algo más, pero Shizuru puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndola. La castaña tenía una mirada seria dirigida hacia el chico.

\- El deber de un presidente es ayudar a que los estudiantes sean tratados con respeto por todos, sin importar de que condición social sean. Si no puedes entender eso, entonces no eres digno de llevar el cargo – el chico solo sonrió con sorna.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero sin importar lo que pienses, yo sigo siendo el presidente –

\- No será por mucho – Shizuru cambio su expresión a una pensativa – recuerdo haber leído en el libro de reglamento que las elecciones para ser presidente son dos meses después de iniciado el año escolar –

\- ¿Y eso que significa? –

\- Me nomino para ser presidente del consejo estudiantil – declaro.

El sujeto se sorprendió, pero no perdió su sonrisa engreída.

\- No lograras nada con eso, pero si quieres hacer el intento, pues allá tú – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. Las chicas junto con Ren salieron de ahí sin decir nada.

\- Ren, ¿qué se necesita para ser una candidata? – pregunto Shizuru, mientras caminaban a su siguiente clase, la cual compartían.

\- Pues, buena conducta y notas altas, eso sería lo esencial, pero para poder postular debes tener la firma de al menos 15 estudiantes que corroboren tu candidatura, también se tiene en cuenta la actitud y sobretodo la popularidad –

\- Solo eso, vaya es más sencillo de lo que pensé – comento Haruka distraídamente.

\- No se confíen, la única razón por la que él ha sido el presidente por estos dos años es gracias a que su grupo de matones tiene amenazado a todos los alumnos, esto es debido a que hay más alumnos becados que de clase alta – advirtió Ren.

\- Si su puesto solo se basa en amenazas, entonces no es muy estable. En el poco tiempo que estamos aquí Shizuru y yo nos hemos hecho de una reputación entre los alumnos que son víctimas de esos tarados, si los convencemos por las buenas de que nosotras los protegeremos de ellos, ni sus amenazas podrán detenernos – aseguro la rubia.

\- ¿Tú también te vas a postular Haruka? – pregunto Shizuru al entender sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto, así tendremos más posibilidades de ganar, además es una buena forma de demostrarte que soy mejor que tú – Haruka se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada. Shizuru también sonrió, esa rivalidad sin duda había sido heredada de su tía Sora.

\- De acuerdo, que gane la mejor –

\- Ahm, chicas – llamo Ren con cuidado, no quería interponerse en esa rara conversación – debo ir a cambiarme de ropa y lavarme el cabello, pueden decirle al profesor que me ausentare – las chicas asintieron, Ren se separó de ellas con dirección a los casilleros de gimnasia.

Haruka y Shizuru lo observaron alejarse, ambas estaban decididas a acabar con esto.

Los días posteriores, Shizuru junto a Ren se dedicaron a hablar con los estudiantes afectados para comentarles acerca de las futuras elecciones, Haruka hizo lo mismo siendo ayudada por Yukino.

Un día Shizuru estaba caminando tranquilamente con Haruka, se dirigían a la cafetería donde se encontrarían con Yukino, cuando escucharon un quejido de dolor provenir de un pasillo a unos cuantos metros de ellas, con cautela se acercaron y vieron que había 4 chicos del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela golpeando a uno más pequeño y a simple vista débil, el pobre estaba en el suelo, había un hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz, se notaba que lo habían estado golpeando mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose completamente fúricas, avanzaron hacia ellos, no les importaba tener que batirse a golpes si era necesario, no por nada sus padres las habían obligado a tomar clases de defensa personal, además de que estos sujetos no eran más que puros músculos sin gracia.

\- Miren, son las defensoras de la justicia – se burló uno de ellos al verlas.

\- Oigan nenas, vayan a jugar a otro lado, nos estamos divirtiendo aquí –

\- Dejen al chico en paz – exclamo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? – pregunto uno al que parecía ser el líder.

\- Tomoe nos prohibió tocar a la castaña, pero no dijo nada de la rubia. Tal vez podamos divertirnos con ella un rato – el sujeto sonrió maliciosamente – Kuno sostén a la castaña para que no interfiera –

El tal Kuno se acercó a ella, Shizuru solo se quedó ahí parada sin moverse o mostrar un atisbo de miedo. Cuando el sujeto estiro su mano para tocarla, ella lanzo un simple y fuerte golpe directo a su garganta, Kuno cayo de rodillas sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

\- Perra – intento levantarse con dificultad, pero antes de que lo lograra ella le dio un golpe certero en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate.

El resto de los chicos solo observo impresionado como es que Shizuru derroto, con dos simples golpes, a alguien que denotaba ser más fuerte que ella.

\- Vas a pagar por eso – otro de ellos se abalanzo hacia Shizuru, olvidándose de la advertencia de Tomoe.

Levanto su puño y le dio dirección al rostro de la castaña, ella lo esquivo y golpeo con sus nudillos en un punto de su axila para después darle un empujón, el chico se alejó con la sorpresa estampada en su rostro al sentir como su brazo derecho se quedaba tieso y luego no sintió nada.

\- Loca, ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? – grito con espanto, pues por mucho que intentaba, ya no podía mover su extremidad.

\- Pasara en unos cuantos minutos – susurro la castaña con calma, se acercó hacia el chico que solo la miraba con miedo. Le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y cuando esta se encogió, aprovecho para darle un golpe en la nuca, poniendo fin a ese duelo.

El resto miraba a Shizuru con sus ojos completamente abiertos, excepto por Haruka quien ya conocía su forma de combate.

\- Puedes divertirte con los otros dos, si quieres – murmuro, entonces la rubia sonrió.

Los otros dos matones ya no se sentían tan confiados como antes, pero no iban a demostrar lo asustados que estaban.

\- Ve por ella – ordeno el líder, el otro tembló ligeramente, pero hizo lo mandado. Se abalanzo sobre Haruka, y esta lo recibió con un rodillazo en la entrepierna, el chico encogió su cuerpo solo para recibir otro rodillazo esta vez en la cara, se escuchó un gran "crack" índice de un hueso roto, el chico termino en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada y derramando lagrimas que no podía retener. A diferencia de Shizuru, que utilizaba su velocidad y conocimiento de los puntos vitales en el cuerpo humano, a Haruka le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus contrincantes, usando su fuerza para dejarles un "recuerdo", y con más ganas si estos eran bravucones.

El último en pie la miro momentáneamente, para después salir corriendo de ahí, no tenia deseos de saber que le rompería a él. Las chicas no hicieron ningún intento por seguirlo, solo se dedicaron a ayudar al chico víctima.

\- Lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería – recomendó Haruka levantando al chico, Shizuru asintió y entre ambas lo ayudaron a caminar, dejando en el suelo a los otros tres.

\- Gracias – susurro el chico una vez llegaron a la enfermería. Cuando la encargada les aseguro que estaría bien, ellas se fueron, el timbre sonó y eso significaba el fin del receso, ayudarlo les había costado su hora de almuerzo, pero no se arrepentían.

Los subsiguientes días se empezó a comentar acerca de las grandes habilidades de ambas en el combate y como la usaron para ayudar a un alumno, los 4 abusones nunca afirmaron ni negaron nada, obviamente no iban a decirle a nadie como es que dos chicas acabaron fácilmente con tres de ellos e hicieron que el cuarto saliera huyendo, suficiente vergüenza sentían con recordarlo.

Shizuru caminaba con expresión serena, había sido citada a la sala de consejo, sabía porque, pero no estaba preocupada en lo absoluto. Toco la puerta y espero a que le permitieran la entrada, al ingresar se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

\- Hola mi querida Shizuru – detrás del escritorio del presidente estaba Tomoe con una sonrisa en el rostro. Shizuru frunció su ceño al darse cuenta de que estaban solas – fui yo quien te cito aquí – aclaro la peliverde.

\- Ya me di cuenta – dijo la castaña, no quería perder el tiempo así que se acercó a ella – ¿Qué se le ofrece Marguerite-san? –

\- Me entere de lo que paso con los jugadores de basquetbol de la escuela – menciono – déjeme decirle que, si lo que quería era llamar nuestra atención, no era necesario hacer algo tan tonto como defender a esa gente – Shizuru entrecerró sus ojos, pero no dijo nada – de por sí ya había llamado mi atención antes señorita, posee usted una belleza incomparable que muchos querrían… – antes de que siguiera parloteando fue interrumpida por la castaña.

\- Disculpa, pero quisiera que vayamos al punto, realmente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –

\- Ah… si claro – dijo con sorpresa ante su tono tajante, pero recupero la confianza rápidamente – lo que quería decirte es que ya no tienes que esperar más, he estado hablando con mis amigos y todos estamos de acuerdo con que, tanto tu como la rubia, merecen ser parte de nuestro grupo – Shizuru abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa – y eso no es todo. Has logrado cautivarme más allá de lo que cualquier otra chica ha logrado, y con tus aptitudes demostraste ser digna de mí – la peliocre solo la miro, esa parte no la había entendido del todo – así que desde ahora serás mi novia oficial –

Shizuru bajo su cabeza y cubrió, con su dedo índice, sus labios en lo que Tomoe creyó era un gesto de vergüenza, cuando la realidad era que estaba intentando no soltar una gran carcajada por la sarta de tonterías que acababa de escuchar. Tomando un suspiro para calmarse se dispuso a hablar.

\- ¿Por dónde iniciar? – Se preguntó mirando al techo – bien, en primer lugar no entiendo porque piensas que Haruka o yo deseamos estar en tu… grupo de amigos, sinceramente creí que todo había quedado claro entre nosotras desde el día que nos presentamos – se detuvo viendo como la expresión de Tomoe se desencajaba – en segundo lugar, no voy a salir contigo, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo. Nunca podía disfrutar de algo tan bajo como molestar a una persona solo porque sí y estoy más que segura de que Haruka opina lo mismo. Y también aprovecho para avisarte que las elecciones se harán en menos de una semana, y estoy más que dispuesta a ganar, y cuando eso pase tú y tus amigos recibirán lo que se merecen, de eso me encargare personalmente – no esperando respuesta camino directo a la salida de la sala.

El día de las elecciones había llegado, Shizuru se denotaba tranquila, pues había logrado ganarse la confianza de la mayoría de los alumnos. El presidente actual también parecía calmado, ya había puesto una amenaza general a todos los alumnos de nivel inferior, eso debía ser suficiente.

Al momento en que se dieron los resultados, tanto Tomoe como su grupo se sorprendieron al ver que la ganadora había sido Shizuru, ella por su parte solo daba su discurso de agradecimiento con la promesa de cambiar las cosas en la escuela.

Así fue como todo inicio, ninguno del grupo estaba dispuesto a dejar sus fechorías, pero Shizuru tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, sin saberlo esto se había convertido en una guerra que ninguno tenía pensado perder.

Los meses que pasaron fueron bastante tensos, por un lado estaba Tomoe intentando seducir a la castaña, con la creencia de que cuando lo lograra Shizuru cambiaria de parecer y se uniría a ella, por el otro la castaña se le estaba haciendo muy difícil cumplir con su promesa de ayudar a los alumnos, por muchos castigos que impusiera al grupo, estos no se detenían, y cada vez que mandaba un citatorio a los padres, era interceptada por el mismo director, ya había hablado con él anteriormente, pero sin importar cuantas veces intentara convencerlo, seguía negándose a cambiar. Esto era demasiado, había llegado el momento de pedir apoyo y ya sabía a quién pedirlo.

* * *

Shizuru se encontraba caminando armoniosamente por el gran edificio, saludando a los trabajadores con los cuales se encontraba por los pasillos, todos ahí la conocían, pues su padre se había encargado de dejar en claro que ella iba a ser la futura líder de la empresa. Una vez llego al piso donde se encontraba la oficina principal, pregunto amablemente a la secretaria si era buen momento para hablar con su padre, la señora le afirmo que podía entrar.

\- Buenos días papá – saludo una vez ingreso, Kenta dejo a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano y la miro.

\- Buenos días hija – correspondió Kenta, mientras su mano intentaba ocultar sin éxito la paleta que tenía.

\- Ara, ara, mamá no te había prohibido consumir azúcar –

\- ¿Qué? Me ayuda con el estrés, es mucho mejor que ponerse a fumar o beber – intento escudarse pero la sonrisa de su hija le hacía saber una cosa – ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio? –

\- Una de mora – pidió y de inmediato su padre abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde había muchas paletas de diferentes sabores y saco lo pedido – y también quería pedirte tu ayuda para algo serio – dijo mientras desenvolvía su paleta, su padre asintió y ella se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que pasaba en la secundaria.

\- Ya veo – comento Kenta cuando termino la explicación – realmente es detestable que sigan pasando esas cosas en estas épocas, pero no te preocupes, conozco a alguien que puede ayudar con esta clase de asuntos –

* * *

Dos días después, unos hombres vestidos en traje formal solicitaron una cita con el director, muchos minutos después, los hombres salieron junto al director y recorrieron la escuela. Todos los estudiantes miraban con curiosidad, el director Homura se notaba inusualmente nervioso.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer todas las áreas estudiantiles volvieron a la oficina del director y llamaron a un par de alumnos. 10 minutos pasaron cuando los alumnos salieron y entraron otros, al final del día habían entrado la mayoría de los estudiantes.

El día siguiente, se anunció que Nagi Homura había sido demandado, la demanda consistía en pagar una fuerte suma de dinero a los estudiantes que fueron víctimas de bullying durante su estadía como director, Kenta se había encargado de anular todos sus certificados para que nunca pueda ejercer como docente de nuevo, al grupo de Tomoe lo expulsaron y poco se sabe de ellos actualmente.

Por una semana no tuvieron que asistir a clases, hasta que lograron conseguir un nuevo director, quien sería María Graceburt, una mujer madura muy estricta, pero justa. Desde entonces la secundaria fue mucho más exigente que antes, pero al menos los alumnos podían vivir sin el temor de ser amenazados.

Y los años pasaron.

Cuando Shizuru tenía 16, descubrió un pequeño secreto el cual estaba relacionado a sus amigas Haruka y Yukino. Pues al final los padres de ambas decidieron casarse después de años de convivencia. Y ella se enteraría, por las malas, lo que esa convivencia había hecho con sus amigas.

Siempre había creído que su "relación de hermanas" era un tanto peculiar, estaban juntas en todo momento, solo se separaban cuando Haruka se iba con su padre biológico por un fin de semana al mes. Incluso había escuchado, de los padres de sus amigas, que solían hacer pijamadas constantemente, pero nunca se imaginaria la verdad, si no la hubiera visto por sí misma.

Fue en una tarde, ella había decidido visitar la casa/mansión de sus amigas para pasar el rato con ellas, el ama de llaves le permitió la entrada y le dijo que las señoritas estaban en la habitación de la rubia, Shizuru caminaba tranquilamente al cuarto de Haruka, pero antes de llegar, algo llamo su atención, fue un sonido proveniente de uno de los cuartos de limpieza, no podía identificarlo bien, pues el sonido era amortiguado por la madera de la puerta, acerco su oído, y escucho algo que sonaba como un gemido, pero no sabría decir si era de dolor o placer, razón por la cual se dispuso a abrir la puerta, lo hizo lentamente, el cuarto estaba oscuro, así que prendió la luz y…

Se encontró con la figura de Haruka.

Sobre Yukino.

Ambas desnudas.

Y en una posición que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Las chicas dirigieron su vista hacia ella, y solo el silencio reino mientras el ambiente se volvía pesado, se observaron sin moverse, hasta que Shizuru reacciono dándose la media vuelta y cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Ya afuera, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro largamente, para resistir su impulso de gritar, una vez calmada siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de Haruka, donde las esperaría. Reflexiono acerca de lo que había visualizado, nunca se imaginó que sus amigas iban por esos bandos, no es que le molestara, aunque era obvio que se habían metido en un gran problema, no solo estaba el hecho de que fueran lesbianas, también se aplicaría la relación que había entre ellas. No es como si lo que hicieran fuera 100% malo, ya que no eran hermanas de sangre, pero eso no quitaba que fuera mal visto por la mayoría de las personas, además de que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus tíos al enterarse, además, no era demasiado pronto para hacer "eso", es decir solo tienen 16 y 15 años, y ya estaban devorándose en los cuartos de limpieza.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar de sus cavilaciones, sus amigas aparecieron en el umbral, ya vestidas, y con una expresión de absoluta vergüenza y miedo.

\- Shizuru yo… nosotras… te podemos explicar – quiso decir la rubia, pero los nervios le ganaban.

\- Ara, las escucho – miro a sus amigas con seriedad, esperando, pero ellas solo empezaron a balbucear incoherencias, así que intervino – tranquilícense, no voy a juzgarlas – relajo su expresión para que se sintieran cómodas – solo díganme desde cuando están haciendo… "eso" –

\- Desde hace un par de meses – respondió Yukino.

\- Se deja obvio el hecho de que sus padres no saben nada de esto ¿cierto? –

\- No, aun no lo saben – dijo la rubia.

\- Y no planean decirlo por el momento –

La pareja se miró un momento, para después negar.

\- Bueno supongo que debo entender y respetar eso – Shizuru uso una mano para acomodarse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su cabeza y se preparó para decir lo siguiente – Haruka, entiendo que a esta edad nuestras hormonas se alteren ante cualquier deseo o fantasía sexual, pero no pensaste por un segundo que cualquier persona en esta mansión, a parte de mí, podría descubrirlas en esa situación y el escándalo que se armaría por eso o es que la habitación no te parece un lugar adecuado – ante su regaño la rubia se sonrojo completamente.

\- Pero… pero… pero no fue mi idea, fue idea de Yukino – acuso la rubia, Shizuru frunció su ceño con incredulidad y luego poso su vista en Yukino, la cual miraba a todas partes con una expresión culposa, aquello la sorprendió, pero no del todo ya decía ella que era demasiado mojigata para ser real.

\- Ara, si tan desesperadas están de dejarlo claro al mundo, podrían hacer algo más fácil como… no se… tener sexo en el baño personal de sus padres mientras ellos duermen – las miro con reproche, Yukino hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y susurro unas palabras que pudo entender como "no es mala idea" y para corroborar su teoría, Haruka volvió a sonrojarse como un tomate – ustedes no tienen remedio – se resignó con lamento, a este paso todos lo sabrían al terminar la semana.

Finalmente llego el día de la graduación de Haruka y ella, los padres de ambas se mostraron muy emocionados y orgullosos, ahora solo quedaba en ellas la elección de sus carreras.

Durante ese tiempo, tanto Haruka como Yukino se plantearon seriamente el contarle a sus padres la verdad. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor que se lo dijeran ellas y no que se enteraran de otros modos. Lo cual hicieron unos meses después de que Haruka ingresara a la universidad. Para su sorpresa la reacción de ambos no era lo que esperaban, no se veían felices pero tampoco enojados, no les gritaron que estaban cometiendo un error, pero tampoco les habían dado apoyo. Simplemente las observaron en silencio, para posteriormente salir de la habitación donde estaban, ellas entendieron ese gesto como un "necesitamos tiempo".

Y así, por casi un año, la comunicación con sus padres fue muy poca, ambos se habían enfrascado en sus respectivos trabajos y no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa. Las veces que trataban de hablar con ellos, estos se escudaban alegando un compromiso importante. No los culpaban, a ellas les había tomado años aceptar sus sentimientos, entendían que sería también difícil para ellos.

Llego el fin de año y con ello la graduación de Yukino, en la ceremonia logro divisar a su padre cuando estaba dando su discurso, ello la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le alegro, su padre hizo un gesto con la mano que ella reconocía perfectamente, solían usarlo para decirse que debían hablar a solas, correspondió el gesto aceptando su petición, luego de eso Kai camino hacia los jardines.

Una vez termino todo, fue recibida por un abrazo de Haruka y una felicitación de Shizuru, quien había sido un gran apoyo para ambas en ese año. Logro desembarazarse de ellas, con algo de dificultad, para ir al encuentro con su padre.

Cuando llego a los jardines, pudo ver a su padre mirando los arboles de cerezo, temerosamente se acercó a él hasta posicionarse a su lado, Kai volteo y la miro con una sonrisa de ternura y orgullo.

\- Felicidades princesa – le extendió una pequeña cajita que sostenía en su mano, Yukino le sonrió y acepto el regalo, al abrirlo se encontró con unos hermosos pendientes de oro del cual resaltaba un zafiro, volvió a ver a su padre y se arriesgó a darle un abrazo que para su fortuna no fue negado.

\- Gracias por estar aquí – le dijo cuándo se separaron. Kai la miro un momento y luego desvió su mirada con una expresión de pena.

\- Yo… lamento no haber venido antes. Este día era especial para ti y yo… – callo, siendo incapaz de seguir hablando, se sentía mal por no haber estado con su hija cuando está más lo necesitaba. Yukino negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a abrazar – tenemos que hablar Yukino-chan – susurro en medio del abrazo, la castaña se separó y lo miro, después asintió.

Kai tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Tu relación con Haruka… no es algo que yo haya esperado o querido para ti… después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que no es malo del todo… solo… nunca se me paso por la mente… y a Sora tampoco, por eso decidimos tomar nuestra distancia… para poder reflexionarlo con calma, tal vez nos equivocamos, pero fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió hacer en ese momento – la miro con seriedad – en este año las hemos estado vigilando para asegurar su bienestar y también para saber qué tan involucradas sentimentalmente estaban la una con la otra, nos dimos cuenta de que sus sentimientos son reales, pero no lo hace más fácil. Aun así, Sora y yo estamos dispuestos a aceptar su relación, quizás nos tardemos un poco, por eso vamos a necesitar que ustedes nos ayuden a entender –

Yukino sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila.

\- También debo decirte que… – la seriedad se había ido siendo reemplazada por un gesto de nerviosismo – bueno una vez me comentaste acerca de una universidad en Alemania que te había llamado la atención y pensé en darte una sorpresa por tu graduación, envié tu historial académico pidiendo una beca, solo para que te tuvieran en cuenta, luego de un mes me llego un email diciendo que estaban interesados, que solo necesitaban ver tu ultima historia académica cuando terminaras el bachillerato y ellos decidirían si darte una beca o no. Eso fue hace un año, si te lo digo es solo para darte la posibilidad de elegir – de un morral que tenía saco unos documentos que entrego a su hija.

Yukino leyó cuidadosamente las hojas, al finalizar suspiro.

\- Sin duda sería muy ventajoso ir a esa universidad – guardo los documentos en el sobre y se lo devolvió a su padre – pero por la situación en la que estamos, creo que lo mejor es no hacerlo. Haruka-chan y yo necesitamos estar juntas para que ustedes puedan ir comprendiéndonos, y yo no podría dejarla sola con eso –

\- Entiendo, pero Yukino… yo te enseñe que nunca debes descuidar de tu futuro por asuntos personales… estas oportunidades no se dan siempre, yo estoy seguro de que Haruka lo entendería si se lo explicas –

\- Lo sé – desvió su mirada sopesando esa idea unos segundos, y después miro a su padre – pero aun así estoy decidida –

\- Bueno ya no te diré nada, pero aun así piénsalo – volvió a entregarle los documentos – ya ahí que irnos, Sora debe estar esperándonos con las demás –

Ante el asentimiento de la menor, ambos caminaron hacia donde se iba celebrar la fiesta de graduación, ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba escondido entre los árboles y había escuchado su conversación.

Un mes después de eso, las cosas con la familia Suzuchiro-Kikukawa parecían mejorar de a poco, hasta una mañana en particular. Cuando Yukino entro al comedor para el desayuno, supo que algo pasaba, pues tanto su padre como su madrastra tenían unas sonrisas de orgullo plasmadas en sus rostros.

\- ¿Pasa algo importante? – pregunto extrañada.

\- Yukino felicidades por haber ingresado a Múnich – declaro Kai entregándole la carta de presentación (Múnich es la universidad alemana que se mencionó anteriormente). Yukino tomo la hoja y luego miro a su padre con seriedad.

\- Me inscribiste a la universidad aun cuando te dije que no quería ir – ante su reclamo la sonrisa de su padre desapareció.

\- Pensé que tú lo habías hecho – comento Kai con sorpresa. Yukino lo analizo y se dio cuenta de que no mentía, pero entonces quien había enviado la solicitud.

\- Yo lo hice Yukino – confeso Haruka cortando la tensión del ambiente. Yukino volteo a verla con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Es lo mejor para ti –

Kai y Sora se miraron momentáneamente dándose cuenta de que esto lo tenían que arreglar ellas, así que sin hacer ruido salieron del comedor. Las chicas tenían conectadas sus miradas e intentaban leer los pensamientos de la otra por medio de estas.

\- Haruka explícame bien tus razones – pidió, la rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- Te oí hablando con tu padre en la graduación, fue por puro azar, y recordé que, antes de que nuestros padres se distanciaran, tú no parabas de hablar de esa universidad. No me pareció correcto quitarte esa oportunidad que esta, prácticamente, al alcance de tu mano, por eso lo hice –

\- Pero yo no puedo irme ahora, justo cuando nuestros padres apenas están haciéndose a la idea de que tenemos una relación –

\- Yukino, estoy segura que ellos ya lo entienden y aceptan, sino fuera el caso no nos habrían dejado solas en este momento – señalo Haruka con convicción – por favor Yukino hago esto pensando en ti, en lo que quieres, pues por mucho que intentes ocultarlo sé muy bien que estas feliz por esto –

\- Pero… tú… -

\- Yo estaré bien – se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla con ternura – sé que estas preocupada, pero todo está bien, la distancia no hará que te quiera menos, por eso anda a Alemania y asegúrate de aprender lo que tengas que aprender, yo estaré aquí, esperándote siempre – ante sus palabras Yukino solo atino a besarla con emoción.

Una relación a distancia, ¿podría funcionar?

Pues claro que sí, solo había que tener la suficiente fuerza y convicción, y Yukino sabía que Haruka era lo suficientemente obstinada para hacer que funcione.

 **Dato Importante: este capítulo lo había terminado la última semana de febrero, para ser más exactos el 25, pero mi computadora me fallo, al parecer le había entrado un virus no-se-que y ya no podía prenderla de nuevo, y para rematarla mis padres estuvieron faltos de dinero, así que hasta hace tres días atrás pudieron contratar un técnico. Pero lo peor vino cuando pude abrir el documento y me di cuenta de que los últimos párrafos se habían borrado, ya que no había podido guardarlo antes de que mi computadora de mierda me cagara (perdón por las palabras fuertes, pero solo una escritora sabe lo frustrante que es cuando te pasa esto) y pues aquí está el capítulo 2.**

 **N.A: Olvide poner en el anterior que los primeros tres capítulos (ósea el primero, este y el que vendrá después) hablare acerca de la vida de los protagonistas principales. Reito, Shizuru y Natsuki, puse parte de la vida de Yukino y Haruka porque es necesario para que el capítulo de Natsuki tenga sentido, una vez terminado esos capítulos la historia seguira el curso normal. Prometo que intentare no demorar mucho en actualizar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, y también a los que solo leen.**


End file.
